DIA
by HAYUMAA
Summary: Dia, brengsek menyebalkan dan selalu membuat emosiku menaik. Dia, menjadi idola sekolah karena kebutaan mereka yang menyukainya. Dia, aku membenci segala sifatnya sangat. Tapi, aku bahagia bersama kebencian dengannya. / High School / RnR
1. Chapter 1

"Yang mana orangnya?"

Ino segera mengalihkan pandangan ke penjuru kantin, menunjukan seorang murid baru pada ketua OSIS, tak lain sahabatnya sendiri. "Disana." Ia menunjuk dengan dagu.

Lelaki berpakaian absurd tengah merokok di tengah-tengah meja kantin, padahal peraturan merokok sangat diketatkan disekolah ini, entah dia anak siapa, mungkin belum tau aturan, atau memang menantang peraturan sekolah karena beberapa teman seperti Naruto, dan Sai turut ikut merokok dipandangannya, yang jelas ini semua tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Sakura Haruno, maju beberapa langkah dengan pakaian jas dan pin OSIS yang sengaja ia pakai semakin menunjukan jika dia bukan siswi biasa disekolahnya. Ia menggebrak meja menatap penuh emosi kearah lelaki didepannya. Memang kerah baju siswa itu tidak sampai keatas berbeda dengan Naruto, namun dengan caranya menatap, caranya menempelkan rokok di bibir, sungguh membuat Sakura tertantang untuk sedikit memberi 'pengetahuan'.

Tangannya menarik rokok yang disematkan siswa itu diantara jari-jarinya. Tak peduli banyak orang menatapnya terkejut, Sakura menginjak-injak sampai rokok itu tidak berbentuk lagi. Senyuman puas terpampang diwajah cantiknya.

"Mau apa kau? Marah?" tantangnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari siswa didepannya berbalik dengan Naruto yang siap mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Diam Naruto." Sahut Sai menengahi, mereka semua termasuk Sakura kini menunggu bagaimana respon satu lelaki diantara mereka bertiga.

Jika saja ia mengenakan name tag, Sakura tidak akan turun tangan seperti ini, mungkin dengan memberitahu Kakashi atau Ibiki sensei, semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Namun sayangnya tidak, siswa baru ini sama sekali tidak mengenakan atribut sekolah, terkecuali jas sekolah mereka.

Ia mengeluarkan rokok baru, setelah tangannya menagih sesuatu pada Sai. "Hn, aku ambil dua. Jika kau ingin satu." Ia berbicara datar, suara beratnya membuat telinga Sakura memanas.

"Sialan."

Rasa sebalnya memuncak ia segera menyeret tangan murid baru itu, tidak memedulikan teriakan Naruto yang memanggilnya dan pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. Yang ada dalam otaknya kini, ia harus memberikan 'pengetahuan' dengan cara lain.

* * *

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY HAYUMAA**

 **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Rated M for save**

 **Drama & Romance**

 _ **Typo, alur kecepatan, gaje, alur banyak kesamaan, mohon di hargai ya ...**_

BAGIAN 1

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ia berjalan dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam siswa tadi, tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali yang didapatnya, seolah-olah ia memang menerima semua apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Berhenti disini." Potongnya, mereka berada di salah satu lorong sekolah yang menghubungkan dengan bangunan kelas baru yang setengah jadi. Mata Sakura segera mengarah pada kedua iris mata hitam pekat didepannya.

Sedikit menengadah tidak membuat hati Sakura ciut untuk memberikan pelajaran, ia tetap memandang seakan-akan mengatakan banyak kalimat dari sarat matanya.

"Kau – murid baru kan!?" tanyanya dan siswa itu menghela nafas tanpa menjawab atau sekadar menganggukan kepalanya. "Jawab aku!"

"Jika kau sudah tau, untuk apa kau tanyakan lagi?" balasnya singkat.

Sakura menggeram membuang muka mencoba untuk menstabilkan emosinya. Ia tidak akan segan menggampar lelaki dihadapannya jika ia terus menerus menyulut emosinya. "Berikan rokokmu!" sahut Sakura dengan nada memaksa.

"Sai yang menyimpannya." Lagi, jawaban singkat yang hanya didapatkan Sakura.

Sejenak ia menyibakan rambutnya kebelakang masih tidak habis pikir apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. "Dengar! Aku tidak suka kau merokok apalagi di area sekolah!"

"Aku tau."

"Kalau kau tau mengapa kau lakukan!?" oktaf suaranya naik, Sakura mulai kehilangan kendali untuk emosinya.

"Hn. Karena aku ingin."

Kepala merah mudanya ia geleng-geleng, baru kali ini dalam setahun ia menemukan murid baru seperti ini. Biasanya yang namanya murid baru pasti belum bisa beradaptasi dengan _baik_. Masih mempunyai rasa takut aturan, salah satunya. Berbalik dengan siswa ini.

"Y-ya kalau kau sudah tau, camkan ini! Aku – akan – mengawasi – mu – mulai – saat – ini!" ujar Sakura memajukan langkahnya hingga nyaris bagian dadanya menyentuh perut atas lelaki itu. "Aku tidak main-main!" tambahnya dan meninggalkan lorong sepi itu.

Wajahnya memanas marah saat kalimat yang dikeluarkan lelaki itu begitu tenang dan singkat, jangan remehkan karena ia seorang perempuan, karena begini juga Sakura sudah pernah belajar ilmu bela diri Taekwondo sejak ia masuk sekolah menengah pertama.

Ino menunggunya di ambang pintu kelas, Sakura dapat memastikan itu sahabatnya karena rambut kuning keputihan Ino yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum meminta Ino untuk sedikit menggeser posisinya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah lancar? Sudah kubilang –

"Sedikit." Potong Sakura.

Ino terkekeh pelan entah karena apa, "Sudah kubilang, itulah salah satunya mengapa ia dipindahkan ke sekolah ini. Memang, Konoha High Scool bukan sekolah rendahan, tapi apa daya jika dengan uang? Kau lihatkan, dia bergabung bersama Naruto, dan Sai. Bagaimana bisa anak biasa dapat berbaur dengan anak dari gubernur Konoha dan pemilik museum terkenal?" jelas Ino melanjutkan katanya.

Sakura diam, bukan merenungi ucapan Ino, ia malah mencari cara lain untuk membuat si murid baru tadi tidak lagi merokok disekolah dan membuat suasana kantin menjadi tidak asri.

"Kau mendengarku kan!?"

"Iya, tentu saja." Dustanya.

Baru dua hari kepindahannya, dan untuk hari pertama, pertemuan tidak mengenakan terjadi diantara keduanya. Pertama ketika Sakura memesan jus strowberry, lelaki itu dengan mengenakan baju basket datang menghampiri dan meminum jus nya kemudian pergi, jus Sakura, seorang ketua OSIS yang biasanya sangat disegani se entero sekolah.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memaafkan kelakuannya sejak awal." Desis Sakura menyangga wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa? Kejadian kemarin? Ya Tuhan bukankah itu menguntungkan!?" goda Ino dengan menaruh lengannya di bahu Sakura membuat gadis itu berjengit kaget, menatap nyalang, dan dari pancaran matanya seolah-olah ia siap membunuh Ino sekarang.

"Cih! Otakmu, Ino!"

"Lalu apa rencanamu saat ini? Jangan bilang kau memberikan toleransi!"

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi karena aku sudah memberi peringatan, mungkin untuk hari ini aku harus melihat dulu, apakah sikapnya berubah atau masih tetap sama!"

Ino mengangguk-angguk dengan bibirnya yang membentuk huruf O. "Jadi?"

"Rapat OSIS dibatalkan." Gumam Sakura menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Teme!" Naruto berlari kecil mendekat kearah sahabat kecilnya, mereka lebih dulu bersahabat sebelum bertemu Sai yang memang mereka berkenalan saat memasuki SMP. "Apa yang dikatakannya padamu?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Orang yang dipanggil Teme itu tidak menjawab apapun, ia berjalan dengan tenang di ikuti langkah Naruto yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Apapun yang dia katakan jangan dimasukan hati, dia memang salah satu gadis gila disekolah!" nasehat Naruto namun kali ini, ia menghentikan langkah menatap kearah Naruto datar dan membalikan badannya.

"Gila?" Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Hn. Menarik."

"M-menarik?" ia membeo sejenak, kemudian cengiran khas terpampang diwajahnya, ia berlari mengejar langkah sahabatnya yang baru saja pindah sekolah dihari kemarin.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, tidak mengacuhkan beberapa pasang mata gadis sekolah yang dengan sengaja curi-curi pandang di antara mereka. Biasanya, saat mereka sekolah dasar dulu atau saat Sasuke masih berada di Oto High School, jika ia berjalan terang-terangan melewati kelas, paling sedikit dua gadis per kelas yang dengan berani memberikan coklat, amplop, bahkan menyatakan rasanya secara terbuka.

Mungkin ini masih terlalu awal, dan gadis Konoha High School sekarang hanya bisa memandang dengan terpaut jarak atau bahkan sengaja mengabadikan gambar di ponsel untuk melihat wajah si murid baru.

"Menurutku, kau hebat Teme. Di hari pertamamu pindah dan masuk latihan basket kau sudah bisa diterima Kakashi-sensei sebagai salah satu anggota inti. Sulit, jika kau ingin tau." Ujar Naruto, dengan menarik kursinya.

"Hn. Itu karena ada kau, bodoh!"

Sai, ia hanya tersenyum membiarkan Naruto yang lebih sering mendominasi percakapan. Ia masih cukup sadar jika yang paling lama mengenal si murid baru ini adalah Naruto dibanding dengannya.

"Rokok?" tawar Sai akhirnya angkat suara, Naruto segera menerima begitupun si murid baru yang tidak mengenakan name tag di bagian kanan kemeja sekolah. Oh bahkan sekarang ia membuka jaketnya dan lebih memilih kemeja polos putih yang ia kenakan. Benar-benar menantang aturan sekolah.

Kelas XI-3 IPA di Konoha High School ini sering juga disebut-sebut sebagai IPS-3, karena banyak siswa yang hanya ingin tenar dengan segala cara dan lebih mengutamakan modis dibanding kecerdasan. Berbeda dengan anak IPA kebanyakan.

Pantas jika kelas ini mendapat gelar seperti itu, jika di lihat isi siswa kelasnya seperti Naruto, Sai, dan si murid baru yang menjadi pelengkap diantara mereka berdua yang selalu menjadi sorotan siswa sekolah.

.

.

.

"Sensei." Sakura mengacungkan tangannya ke udara, sekedar meminta ijin untuk ia bisa ke toilet. Untung saja Kurenai, jika bagian Ibiki sampai buang air dikelas pun bukan menjadi masalahnya, benar-benar disiplin atau terlalu ... tega?

Tanpa meminta tolong Ino seperti biasa, kali ini Sakura lebih memilih untuk berjalan sendirian menuju toilet yang ada di lantai bawah. Tangannya mengepal menahan agar ia tidak sampai melakukan hal memalukan.

Jangankan berlari menuruni tangga saja Sakura harus hati-hati, karena salah posisi akan menyebabkan ia kehilangan kendali untuk menahan buang air.

"Sialan!" ia mendesis tajam, matanya menangkap sesuatu menggemaskan didepannya. Dua orang siswa dan siswi yang tengah asik berciuman, bahkan di jam kelas yang masih berlangsung. Ingin rasanya Sakura membentak jika memang keadaannya tidak terhimpit seperti ini, hanya menggertak marah dan menatap tajam sebelum ia meninggalkan keduanya dengan berat hati. Jangan salah sangka, posisinya disini lebih tepatnya untuk mendidik rekan.

Ia sampai dengan penuh perjuangan dan mulai menyerbu satu pintu yang kosong. Syukurlah, karena biasanya toilet sekolah yang bersih ini selalu menjadi rebutan hampir semua siswi.

" _Namanya Sasuke, aku tidak tau marganya, tapi Naruto-kun hanya mengatakan nama depannya saja. Kau tau bukan, aku bahkan rela jika harus menjadi 'mainan'nya saja. Dia terlalu kokoh!"_

Samar-samar Sakura mendengarkan percakapan yang ia tebak siswi seangkatannya. Oh jadi mereka sedang membicarakan si murid baru menyebalkan yang menantangnya di area kantin sekolah. Sakura mendengus pelan, "Si brengsek itu – rupanya banyak juga yang suka."

Ia membuka slot pintu dan membuat kedua siswi tadi terlonjak kaget, mereka menatap bergantian antara kaca dan secara langsung kearah Sakura. "Kupikir kau tidak berada disini," sahut siswi itu tersenyum manis.

Sakura membalas senyuman manis itu dengan yang lebih manis sampai-sampai karena terlalu manis Sakura merasa gatal jika ia tidak memberikan sedikit 'pengetahuan' untuk kedua siswi yang memang dikenalnya.

"Dengar ... Sasuke yang kalian bicarakan itu, bukan lelaki yang baik. Okay, dia brengsek!" desis Sakura pelan, dan dengan sengaja meninggalkan keduanya dengan tatapan terkejut dan saling melempar pandangan penuh tanya.

Mungkin dua tugasnya hanya bersisa satu sekarang, ia harus kembali memastikan apakah siswa dan siswi yang berada disamping lorong sepi tadi masih ada atau sebaliknya, guru ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Langkahnya sedikit ia percepat, – tidak, Sakura bahkan berlari takut-takut ia terlambat untuk hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan.

BLUSH!

Bau rokok masuk di indera penciumannya saat Sakura tidak mau melihat hal yang berada didepannya. "Tidak baik kau melihat ini." Suara berat si murid baru menyeruak tepat disampingnya, mereka tidak jauh berjarak dengan kedua siswi yang sedang melakukan hubungan yang seharusnya suami-istri, disekolah.

Dadanya bergemuruh, ia merasa kehilangan harga diri meskipun ia sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Sakura sejenak menurunkan lengan lelaki itu, dan membiarkan asap rokok yang memasuki indera penciumannya, ada satu hal yang lebih penting dari rokok yang di hisap siswa tadi.

"Pakai pakaian kalian dengan benar! **Sebelum aku membicarakan hal ini diruang Kesiswaan**!" ancaman lebih lanjut Sakura lontarkan, matanya memanas dan nyaris menangis. Mengapa ia harus menyaksikan hal tidak senonoh ini diantara rekan satu angkatannya. Ia mengenal dengan baik siapa Shion dan Sasori, tapi mereka jauh di luar dugaannya. Sangat _pemberani_

Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyangka kehadiran Sakura diantara mereka, baik Shion maupun Sasori segera menuruni keinginan Sakura untuk cepat-cepat kembali berpakaian dengan rapi.

"Butuh bantuan?" asap rokok tidak lagi tercium dan Sakura menengok sesaat sebelum kembali memperhatikan kedua pasang siswa didepannya. Ia tidak perduli mereka malu atau tidak karena saat ini Sakura memandang keduanya secara terang-terangan, karena jujur ia yang melihatnya saja lebih malu dibanding mereka berdua yang tertangkap basah.

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke, ya murid baru tadi di lorong dan lebih memilih menyeret kedua siswa yang mempunyai skandal serius ke ruang kesiswaan. Memang, bukan hanya satu atau dua kali isu siswi yang hamil bahkan oleh penjaga sekolah yang saat ini sudah tidak bekerja lagi.

"Ini terakhir kalinya kau melakukan perbuatan bejad disekolah." Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke membisikan satu kalimat itu di telinga Sasori, sedangkan Sakura sendiri sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan menyeret tangan Shion.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Sakura? Tidak biasanya kau datang menyeret siswa lain?" Ibiki menatap heran kearah gadis itu seakan-akan menyiratkan sesuatu dari matanya.

Sakura menarik nafas, ijin untuk duduk dan mencoba membuka pembicaraan yang memang sudah seharusnya ia laporkan.

"Untuk kedua teman saya ini sensei, mereka melakukan hal yang tidak sepatutnya disekolah. Dan dia, merokok di area sekolah."

Mata Sasori, Shion, termasuk Sasuke yang tidak kontras itu, membeliak terkejut dengan ucapan lancar nan singkat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hapus atau Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

_Sakura menarik nafas, meminta ijin untuk kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Ibiki yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya._

 _"Untuk kedua teman saya ini sensei, mereka melakukan hal yang tidak sepatutnya disekolah. Dan dia, merokok di area sekolah."_

 _"Sialan."_

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY HAYUMAA**

 **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Rated M for save**

 **Drama & Romance**

 ** _Typo, alur kecepatan, gaje, alur banyak kesamaan, mohon di hargai ya ..._**

BAGIAN 2

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau melakukan ini pada kalian berdua, hanya saja apa yang kalian lakukan disekolah itu bukanlah hal yang sepatutnya. Jika aku menyakiti hati kalian itu karena suatu alasan, maafkan aku dan kuharap kejadian itu yang pertama dan terakhir untukmu Sasori, juga Shion." Sakura memandang satu persatu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, dengan tas yang mereka jinjing tidak Sasori maupun Shion pamit meninggalkan sekolah. Mereka dikenakan skors selama satu bulan untuk perbuatannya.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan apapun? Bagus, setelah apa yang kau adukan itu tidak sebanding dengan pembelaanku." Gumaman Sasuke masuk jelas ditelinganya, dan Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Ia lirik lelaki yang masih berada disampingnya itu, "Lagi pula kau kena skors berapa hari sampai aku harus melakukan hal yang sama?! Masih untung Ibiki sensei tidak memberimu perkara lebih Sasuke, dan ingat jangan salahkan apa yang kulakukan. Karena –

"Apa yang kau lakukan demi kebaikan? Basi." Selanya, dan ia mengambil langkah menjauh dari jarak Sakura saat ini.

"Bukan! Karena kau tidak mendapat skors!" balasnya sebal.

Sasuke mendesis pelan.

Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya, ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum memanggil nama Sasuke yang langkahnya semakin menjauh. "Bersihkan kantin yang benar _tuan_!" teriaknya.

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang menghilang di belokan lorong, barulah Sakura mengambil langkah yang sama menjauh dari lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya. Masih tidak habis pikir apa penyebab mereka berdua begitu nekat dengan yang mereka lakukan dan mereka anggap benar. Tidak masuk akal, logika apalagi.

"Sakura."

Kepala merah mudanya menengadah menatap Ino yang memandangnya dengan kedua alis yang di kerutkan. "Kurenai sensei, sudah pergi?" tanya Sakura balik.

Ino mengangguk pelan tapi ia menggerakan bibirnya, memberi kode agar Sakura cepat berada di kelas. "Cepat jidat!"

Sakura buru-buru menaiki anak tangga, dan tepat dibelakang Ino, beberapa pemain basket inti seperti Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, sedang menatap kearah nya dengan ekspresi datar dan menahan emosi.

"Apa yang salah? Mau apa kalian disini?" tanya Sakura pelan, sejenak ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kelas memastikan jika Kurenai memang sudah meninggalkan kelas selama ia menguruskan masalah tadi.

Naruto melangkah mendekat, ia berhenti tepat didepan Sakura yang badannya tidak setinggi dengan badannya. "Apa alasanmu memberi hukuman pada Sasuke?" ujar Naruto dengan senyuman miring.

"Karena dia memang sepatutnya diberi sanksi, mau apa ini? Mengajukan keringanan?" tebak Sakura dan mendapat anggukan cepat dari Naruto yang masih tidak menjauhkan badannya sejengkal pun dari badannya.

"Tepat sekali Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke bukan hanya merugikan dia saja. Tapi _kita_ semua!" lanjut Naruto, sedangkan Sai hanya bisa menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali.

Alisnya ia tautkan dan Sakura memandang Naruto tidak mengerti. "Kenapa tidak kau – maksudku kalian, elak saja? Toh, dia murid baru Uzumaki, apa susahnya membantuku menertibkan satu murid baru saja? Jika kau tidak mau membantu usahaku ini dan meminta keringanan demi Sasuke, jangan harap aku akan melakukannya melainkan aku akan menjerumuskanmu dalam masalah Sasuke sama halnya karena kalian berdua (ia menunjuk Sai yang kini memandangnya) merokok di area kantin bersamanya!" sahut Sakura tegas.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan? Gara-gara dirimu latihan basket nanti sore dibatalkan, dan kau tidak tau tanggal berapa pertandingan di mulai kan? Baik aku akan beri tau sekarang, pertandingan akan di adakan Minggu depan. Dan jika tidak ada Sasuke yang menggantikan Kakashi sensei sementara, mana bisa kami latihan disaat waktu yang tersisa sempit?!" Naruto memandang gadis berambut bubble gum itu begitu juga dengan Sakura yang balas memandangnya.

Sakura mengendikan bahunya tak peduli ia melihat kebelakang badan Naruto dan memastikan jika Sai, Neji, Gaara, dan Shikamaru, tidak melakukan demo yang sama. Mereka hanya diam tapi bukan berarti tidak memperhatikan, mereka hanya membiarkan Naruto yang bertindak sendirian, tapi berbalik di mata Sakura. "Lihat, mereka datar-datar saja Naruto. Kau saja yang terlalu over!" sahut Sakura menyindir.

Tangan Naruto mengepal disamping badannya, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak disaat Sai dan Gaara sudah mulai mendekat kearahnya. "Sudahlah, lagi pula hari ini saja Naruto. Kau juga tidak tau apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah ini, bukan?" ujar Sai membuka suara, lengannya memegang sebelah lengan Naruto yang masih memandang tajam ketua OSIS cantik di Konoha.

"Tindakanmu terlalu kekanakan." Ucap Gaara menambahkan.

Ucapan Gaara bisa membuat Naruto naik pitam, tapi dengan Sai yang terus menempel disampingnya ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Naruto hanya menghempaskan lengan Gaara kemudian meninggalkan Sakura disusul Sai, Shikamaru, Neji yang memang tidak membuka suara sedari tadi.

"Kau sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya?" tanya Gaara.

"Menurutmu begitu."

"Ingat Sakura, kau memang menjabat ketua OSIS hampir setahun, tapi Sasuke bukan murid baru seperti kebanyakan siswa. Kau sendiri bisa melihat perbedaannya, mungkin. Jadi, ini bukan sebuah peringatan tapi .. pikirlah tindakanmu sebelum kau lakukannya." Gaara memperjelas, ia mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan Sakura yang memandangnya menganga kecil dengan Ino yang setia berada di belakang badannya.

Tepukan Ino membuat Sakura kembali sadar, ia mendengus pelan. "Masalah baru?"

"Hm .. begitulah, dan ini semua terlalu rumit!"

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto, Sai, dan .. dan –

"Sasuke?" tebak Sakura dan Matsuri mengangguk pelan.

"Merokok di kantin, lagi .." lanjutnya ragu.

Sakura segera berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga disusul Ino yang mengejarnya dengan raut wajah heran.

"Kau kemana?" teriak Ino memanggil, ia masih bersikukuh menyusul langkah Sakura meski sahabatnya itu sudah menghilang di balik lorong.

"Sialan .. Ino menyusulku!" desisnya pelan, Sakura semakin kencang berlari tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya sebal karena diantara mereka Sakura tabrak tanpa meminta maaf.

Kepalanya melirik kebalakang dan Sakura sudah berhasil lolos, Ino tidak ada lagi membuntuti langkahnya. Perlahan, ia mulai menstabilkan nafas dengan berjalan pelan menuju arah kantin.

Bukan apa-apa tidak ada alasan khusus untuk membuat Ino tidak mengikutinya, ia hanya tidak ingin jika sahabatnya turut di andilkan dalam permasalahan dirinya bersama Sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

Mata _emerald_ nya menangkap jika ketiga sejoli yang selama ini selalu membuat resah siswa di kantin memang sedang berada disana. Jika saja hanya ada Sai dan Naruto, Sakura tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya karena mereka berdua tidak pernah secara terang-terangan merokok di sekolah, berbalik dengan Sasuke si murid baru yang _so_ minta ampun.

Sakura melangkah mendekat dan berhenti tepat disamping salah satu dari mereka. "Sudah puas merokoknya? Kau sudah berjanji di ruang kesiswaan tadi untuk tidak merokok!" sahutnya tegas.

"Hn? Untuk apa peraturan masih berlaku setelah jam sekolah berakhir?" tanya Sasuke balik, ia sama sekali tidak merasa risih atau terganggu berbalik dengan Sakura yang semakin menajamkan matanya.

"Peraturan memang sudah tidak berlaku jika sudah jam pelajaran berakhir, tapi kau masih merokok di area sekolah!" balas Sakura gemas. "Dan karena aku melihatnya, jadi aku harus melakukan hal ini lagi!"

"Sakura-chan –

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hanya sia-sia." Potong Sasuke, kemudian kepalanya menatap kearah Sakura. "Tatap aku!" Sakura menatapnya sebal, giginya terdengar bergemeletuk namun ia tak memedulikannya.

"Apa? Cepat katakan!" desak Sakura, hampir semenit Sasuke tidak membuka suara apa-apa.

"Apapun yang kulakukan di area kantin sekarang bukan masalahmu, karena apa? Aku yang akan membersihkan area kantin ini. Jadi, berhenti menjadi gadis pengganggu apalagi menjadi gadis yang _menyebalkan_ , kau tau bagaimana penilaian pertamaku saat sampai disini? Ketua OSIS yang gagal." Kalimatnya memang tidak sepanjang dengan apa yang ingin di ucapkan orang yang sedang menahan kesal, tapi Sasuke tau jika ia berkata lebih panjang Sakura tidak bisa menerimanya. Maka ia persingkat kalimatnya menjadi kumpulan kata menyakitkan untuk seseorang yang ia tujukan.

Sakura diam, matanya menatap kosong pada Sasuke yang kini tersenyum tipis. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saat Sasuke yang berbalik kemudian menuju tempat sampah dan membuang rokoknya disana.

"Pulanglah. Gadis sepertimu tidak akan kuat dengan suasana malam." Sasuke melanjutkan dengan menyuruh Sai dan Naruto untuk mengantarkan Sakura yang masih terdiam didepannya.

"Kau yakin bisa membereskannya sendiri Teme?" tanya Naruto dan jelas wajahnya memasang ekspresi keraguan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Yang di laporkannya hanya aku, itu artinya kalian berdua tidak ada masalah apapun." Sahut Sasuke seadanya. "Pergilah, bawa dia pergi juga."

Jari telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk kearahnya dan Sakura tau jika selanjutnya Sai dan Naruto yang turun tangan mematuhi ucapan sahabatnya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

.

.

.

"Sakura, makan sore sayang!" Mebuki memanggil anaknya khawatir, semenjak pulang sekolah tadi Sakura tidak mau keluar kamar seperti biasanya. Tidak ada sapaan atau ucapan apapun bahkan ketika Mebuki menyambut kepulangannya.

"Aku tidak lapar, Bu!" teriakan Sakura terdengar samar-samar, dan terdengar serak. Apa yang terjadi pada puterinya ia tidak tau yang jelas, ia harus memastikan keadaan Sakura oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Sayang turun! Ibu sudah memanggilmu dua kali dan kau masih disana. Sekarang Ibu menyuruhmu turun!" kali ini Mebuki hanya menunggu Sakura di tangga terakhir.

Sakura mendengus pelan, baginya Mebuki terlalu cerewet, tidak bisa memahami keadaannya yang terkadang berbeda-beda setiap hari –bahkan setiap jam. Tapi akhirnya ia memilih turun, mematikan lagu yang di putarnya lewat laptop dan mulai beranjak membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang Ibu aku sedang tidak lapar." Sakura menyahut dengan malas, ia menuruni anak tangga sampai ia berhenti tepat berhadapan dengan Mebuki yang menatap dirinya langsung di kedua pasang mata _emerald_.

Mebuki mengusap rambut puteri semata wayangnya, ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sayang dan Sakura tau itu begitu tulus sampai hatinya terasa sakit dan isi otaknya mulai bermunculan rasa bersalah. "Bagaimana Ibu bisa percaya kau baik-baik saja disana sementara keadaanmu yang tidak bagus Sakura? Matamu berkantung dan wajahmu sembab. Kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu selagi Ibu belum keluar kota, sayang." Sahut Mebuki menjelaskan, perlahan pula ia bawa lengan anaknya itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang makan.

"A-aku hanya merasa tidak bisa menjadi ketua yang baik Ibu." Sakura mulai menceritakannya, dengan isakan yang tidak bisa ia bendung kedua kalinya. Ia masih dapat mengingat apa yang Sasuke ucapkan sebelum ini, dan Sakura sadar betul jika untuk menjadi pemimpin yang baik dirinya harus bisa menerima kritik, apapun bentuknya itu.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidak bisa menjadi ketua yang baik sayang?" tanya Mebuki heran. Selama ia mendidik Sakura, ia tau sikap tegas dan turut aturan puteri gadis nya ini. Maka siapa yang berani menilai anaknya seperti itu jelas sebagai Ibu ia tidak akan menerima secara halus.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Ini ucapan murid yang baru saja pindah disekolahku Ibu. Aku tidak tau apa alasan dan mengapa aku harus mendengarkan ucapannya sampai menangis, tapi yang jelas aku memang merasa tidak bisa diberikan kepercayaan menjadi ketua OSIS disekolah." Papar Sakura masih dengan isakan disela-sela kalimatnya.

"Tapi sayang, jangan karena hal itu kau putus asa disaat jabatanmu hanya bersisa beberapa bulan lagi. Justru, karena dia murid baru kau harus membiasakannya untuk tau dengan aturan dan bagaimana sikap tegasmu di sekolah untuk mendidik rekan, biarkan saja apa penilaiannya awal, karena dia baru saja datang disekolahmu. Sekarang, apa langkahmu untuk mengambil keputusan yang bijak?"

Sakura diam, pelan-pelan ia melirik Mebuki yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak berubah. "Aku akan kembali kesekolah sekarang." Jawabnya membuat Mebuki membeliak kaget.

"Untuk apa?"

"Membiasakan sikapku pada Sasuke, murid baru disekolah tadi Ibu." Jelas Sakura, ia batal makan sore bersama Mebuki, dan Sakura lebih memilih menyusul dan meninjau pekerjaan Sasuke kesekolah, dan sedikit meminta .. maaf, mungkin?

.

.

.

Sakura membuka gerbang sekolah yang tertutup tapi tidak terkunci, satu motor sport masih berada di parkiran sekolah. Dan ia bisa menebak jika Sasuke tidak mengingkari ucapannya.

Sakura mulai tersenyum tipis, ia segera berjalan menuju arah kantin yang mengharuskannya melewati lorong, dan beberapa kelas 10.

"Kau masih berada disini, Sasuke?" Sakura berujar dengan dirinya yang ikut mendekat kearah lelaki itu yang sedang diam di kursi kantin. Para penjual sudah tidak ada yang singgah, tapi Sasuke dengan sebotol minuman segar masih berada disana.

"Hn. Mau apa kau kesini?" pertanyaan balik Sasuke dibalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia harus mengingat ucapan Ibunya jika tidak ingin terbawa suasana ucapan datar dan sinis ini.

"Melihat pekerjaanmu, kau kan bisa melakukan cara lain jika kau mau, jadi aku harus memastikannya kesini." Sahut Sakura pendek. "Kau menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri? Menyapu membereskan meja, membuang sampah yang berceceran?"

Sasuke mengangguk malas.

"Baguskan jika kau memilih tidak merokok lagi Sasuke, selain kau tidak harus meng _handle_ pekerjaan pembersih sekolah, kau juga tidak akan terkena penyakit waktu kau tua nanti." Sakura tidak peduli Sasuke mendengarkannya atau tidak, yang terpenting ia hanya ingin berbicara apa yang ia pikirkan agar Sasuke dapat mengerti bagaimana sifat Sakura yang sebenarnya.

"Aku bisa saja berhenti merokok, jika kamu mau. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Mimik wajah Sakura berubah seketika, ia menarik nafasnya dan memandang penuh desakan. "Apa itu?"

"Ponselmu?" tanya Sasuke dan gadis itu menyerahkannya.

Sasuke menuliskan nomor ponselnya disana, sesaat kemudian ia berikan lagi ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Hubungi nomernya." Sahut Sasuke mengalihkan jawaban.

Sakura menuruti apa yang dikatakannya, ia memang benar-benar memanggil nomor ponsel Sasuke dan tidak lama dari itu ponsel Sasuke bergetar di saku jasnya.

"Nomormu kusimpan, jika sewaktu-waktu aku merasa bosan dan ingin merokok kau harus ada saat aku menghubungimu. Mau tidak mau, karena apa? Jika kau membawaku pada Ibiki sensei, aku tidak main-main memberimu ancaman lain." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura diam, saat Sasuke menyodorkan jari kelingking ia sempat bingung beberapa saat, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika perjanjian sekarang tidaklah menyulitkan. "Hm, selama kau tidak macam-macam." Sahutnya membalas ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri melangkah mendahuluinya dan sama sekali tidak lagi memandang kearah belakangnya.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" Sakura menyusul, ia sempat menengokan kepalanya kesegala arah kemudian mengejar langkah Sasuke yang berada didepannya.

"Pulang, bodoh! Hanya orang tolol memilih tinggal disekolah." Jawab Sasuke sebal.

Sakura membuntuti langkahnya mereka tidak berjarak terlalu jauh satu sama lain sampai ia sadari jika langkahnya membawa ia bersama dengan Sasuke sudah ada di parkiran sekolah dan tepat dimana dirinya ikut berdiri disamping motor lelaki itu.

"Kau bisa pulang sendirian kan? Pergi kesini saja kau sendiri." Ucap Sasuke menyindir. "Bus masih ada sampai jam tujuh malam." Lanjutnya.

Malu sungguh, Sakura benar-benar merasa jika saat itu juga dirinya harus menyimpan wajah kedalam tas atau menguburnya dalam tanah sedalam mungkin, dengan gerakan seolah jika dirinya tengah merasa marah Sakura membalikan badannya dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte depan sekolah.

 _"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan itu benar-benar memalukan Sakura!"_ ia berteriak dalam hatinya.

"Apalagi ini? Kau kan bilang aku harus menunggu bus untuk pulang!? Lagi pula aku bisa pulang sendiri, kau pulang saja sana!" bentak Sakura, sebenarnya bukan semata ia merasa marah, sebaliknya Sakura harus menutupi rasa malunya dengan ekspresi ini.

Sasuke memberhentikan motornya tepat didepan gadis itu, "Kau tidak akan kuat menunggu bus lama-lama." Gumamnya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 _Niatnya supaya alurnya ga terlalu cepet jadi gini deh. **Mau balas review dulu yaaa** :*_

Guest : Kemauanmu sudah yoo :*

UchiHaruno Sya-chan : Sudah :*

Williewillydoo : Sudah :*

Guest 2 : Sudah sayang :*

Yoshimura Arai : Sudah :*

Undhott : Sudahhh :* maaf telat ga sesuai update kilatnya :') kedepannya update kilat deh ;)

Jamurlumutan462 : Sudah ya :*

Rasya . ce : Sudah ;)

Laifa : wkwk alurnya agak lambat semoga aja perlahan rasa penasarannya terjawab ya ;)

Zarachan : Sudah :*

Greentea Kim : Sudah dilanjut ya :*

Kirara967 : Sudah ~~~ :*

Rizuki Yoshida : Sudah dilanjut ;)

Devita203 : Sudah :*

Kiki Kim : Makasihhh :* Sudah dilanjut dear :)

Rimbursa : oh... okay ini sudah yoo :*

DrSlark : Makasih vroh :p

Azhar : Makasih ya pujiannya aduh padahal aku belum sempurna dan soal EYD emang betul banget aku belum belajar banyak :) maaf tidak bisa update kilat yaa dan chapternya yang panjang dikit plus balasan review nih :p

Dewi-chan : Makasih banget cantik ;) udah di lanjut yaa :*


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hubungi nomernya." Jeda sejenak. "Nomormu kusimpan, jika sewaktu-waktu aku merasa bosan dan ingin merokok kau harus ada saat aku menghubungimu. Mau tidak mau, karena apa? Jika kau membawaku pada Ibiki sensei, aku tidak main-main memberimu ancaman lain."_

* * *

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY HAYUMAA**

 **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Rated M for save**

 **Drama & Romance**

 ** _Typo, alur kecepatan, gaje, alur banyak kesamaan, mohon di hargai ya ..._**

BAGIAN 3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mereka bertemu lagi, setelah Sasuke yang mengantarkan Sakura sampai dirumahnya, kali ini mereka kembali beriringan saat saling memandang satu sama lain di lorong sekolah.

"Jalan bersama ketua OSIS." Entah itu sebuah pernyataan atau gumaman, tapi Sakura sebatas membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sepulang dari rumahku .. kau tidak merokok lagi 'kan?" Sakura membuka suara –tidak, membuka pembicaraan baru karena hening menengahi mereka setelahnya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku merokok," Kepala Sakura menoleh cepat mendengar pengakuannya. "Tapi tidak di area sekolah." Lanjutnya santai.

Nyaris bibir Sakura akan mengeluarkan berbagai ucapan nasehat-nasehat kedokteran yang ia tau, tapi Sasuke membuatnya kembali mengurungkan niat.

"Sepertinya kau senang aku antar pulang." Wajah Sakura berubah drastis, kali ini ia justru menundukan kepalanya tidak lagi memandang kearah depan. "Ucapanku benar, rupanya." Tambah Sasuke lagi.

" _Heh_ , bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan ucapanmu benar sedangkan aku tidak menjawab apapun?" nada suara Sakura terdengar jika ia tidak terima dengan tambahan Sasuke. "Aku tidak terlalu senang –maksudku, atau aku tidak senang sama sekali malah. Sudah sering rekan –

"Mereka tidak ada yang spesial seperti hari kemarin." Potong Sasuke.

"Maksudnya?" Sakura siap jika setelah ini ia akan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda lagi.

Sasuke membuang nafasnya, "Pasti diantara mereka, kau yang diminta pulang bersama, bukan kau yang meminta pulang bersama." Jelasnya.

Sakura terbelalak terkejut, bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan _"Kau tidak akan bisa menunggu bus sendirian?"_ "Kau terlalu percaya diri!" gumam Sakura membuang mukanya kearah lain. "Kau sendiri yang menyebutkan –

"Tapi kau lebih dulu diam disamping motorku." Selaan kali ini tidak Sakura sangkal. "Bagaimana pendapat Ibumu?" tanya Sasuke ambigu.

Astaga Sakura bisa stres sekedar ia berjalan bersampingan dengan Sasuke. "Jangan mulai lagi. Baru saja kita baikan kemarin, kau sudah memainkan emosiku lagi." Ini terdengar seperti sebuah tuduhan.

"Hn. Mengapa harus? Aku baru bersekolah disini kau sudah banyak mengumpat, menegur, bahkan mengadu. Kemarin itu aku bahkan tidak meminta maaf atau bicara hal-hal persahabatan padamu." Sasuke tersenyum menang, mereka kini menaiki anak tangga.

Sakura tidak memedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang mereka iri, toh ia tidak merasakan perasaan ganjal atau tidak enak berjalan dengan sosok si murid baru ini, meskipun Sasuke sendiri terus mencoba menyulut emosinya.

"Kau diam." Tegur Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus berbicara dengan lelaki menyebalkan sepertimu?" tandas Sakura menatap tajam kesampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku di jadikan ketua ekskul basket."

"Aku tidak bertanya, ingat!" Sakura merasa puas karena Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ia kelihatannya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan ucapan Sakura karena saat ia membuka kembali matanya, ada ide baru yang melintas dipikirannya. "Kau ketua OSIS, aku kapten basket. Kurasa itu cocok."

Pipi Sakura merona mendengarnya, sialan, ia memang tidak merasakan ada gejala malu atau semacamnya, tapi rona yang menjalari pipinya tidak bisa berbohong. "Jalan ke kelasnya lumayan jauh ya?" ok Sakura harus akui ia memang merasa gugup saat ini.

.

.

.

"Pipimu merah Sakura, ada apa?" Ino menyembulkan kepalanya ke jendela yang berada tepat disamping tempat duduknya. Ia ingin memastikan siapa gerangan yang membuat Sakura nyaris tersipu seperti ini.

Sakura diam, bisa gawat kalau ia bercerita pada ratu gosip yang berstatus sahabatnya. Saat ia salah bicarapun akan berakibat fatal karena nanti akan banyak rentetan pertanyaan dari teman-temannya atau bahkan adik kelas. Ingat, dia adalah Ketua OSIS yang harus memberikan contoh baik untuk sekolah.

"Aku bertanya padamu!" ulang Ino dan kali ini Sakura balas menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" _Nothing_."

Ketukan di pintu kelas membuat semua siswa diam, saling mengandalkan satu sama lain untuk membukakan pintunya sampai Sakura sendiri yang turun tangan berjalan kedepan.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau matikan ponselmu?" sosok Naruto berdiri disana. Tidak, tidak ada Sai saat ini, hanya dirinya saja yang ada disana. Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya, ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku jas.

"Ya. Aku baru saja membuka ponselku. Ada apa Naruto?" Sakura menanyakan hal yang semestinya, apa lelaki didepannya ini membutuhkan sesuatu atau ingin membicarakan hal penting, ia tidak bisa menebaknya. "Oh .. ya aku tau." Tanpa Naruto yang menjawab pun Sakura sudah bisa mengetahui apa jawabannya saat delapan panggilan masuk yang tidak ia angkat dengan nama yang sama.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, tidak ia bahkan mengeluarkan cengengesannya. "Itu saja, si Teme menyuruhku agar kau nyalakan ponselmu Sakura- _chan_. Baik, aku harus kembali di kelasku." Sakura mengangguk mempersilahkan, ia sendiri kembali masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Mau apa dia? Tumben sekali Naruto datang kesini?!" Ino menghujatnya dengan pertanyaan heran. Bagaimana ia bisa tinggal diam, karena Naruto datang ke kelasnya bisa di hitung pakai jari berapa kali ia butuh.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Hanya ada sesuatu hal saja." Jawabnya. Ia kunci ponselnya dan kembali ia masukan kedalam saku jas.

Satu panggilan masuk dan kali ini Sakura mengetahuinya, "Sasuke, mau apa dia menghubungimu?" pertanyaan Ino terdengar curiga. "Jawab Sakura!" desaknya, dengan gemas Ino bahkan menggeser tombol hijau yang ada dalam layar ponsel Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau Ino!?" Sakura terlihat tidak terima, namun Ino menggerakan bibirnya seolah ia mengharuskan agar Sakura menjawab saja sambungan dari seseorang yang .. baru-baru ini jadi bahan perbincangan.

Sakura menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga dengan matanya yang memandang was-was. _"Hn. Aku ingin merokok dikantin, kau tidak mau datang kemari?"_ sialan, segera ia jauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

Ino menaikan kedua alisnya saat Sakura terlihat kesal. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa dan mematikan sambungan ponselnya begitu saja. "Hei, kau mau kemana!?" panggilan Ino tidak mendapat respon apa-apa.

Sakura berjalan terburu-buru bahkan beberapa adik kelas yang ia tabrak, ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meminta maaf. Dengan pandangannya yang terus tertuju kedepan membuat Sakura tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai dan memergoki kegiatan Sai dan Naruto yang sedang merokok –lagi, di area kantin.

Salah satu penjual disana segera menunjuk kearah meja dimana ketiga sejoli itu duduk santai. "Seharusnya mereka masuk di jam pelajaran pertama." Decak Sakura dan mendekat kearah meja yang satu-satu terisi di jam yang masih pagi.

"Merokok dini pagi akan membuat paru-parumu lebih cepat terserang penyakit." Sahut Sakura dengan menggebrak meja membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget dan sisanya hanya memandang datar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menunjukan pada kedua sahabatnya jika Sakura benar-benar memenuhi panggilannya. "Baru saja aku menyuruhnya untuk menyalakan ponsel. Dan kau terburu-buru menghubunginya, Teme!" sahut Naruto tersenyum senang.

Sakura mengernyit heran, "Jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku? Untuk menegur kedua sahabatmu dan membuang-buang waktu!?" tanya Sakura kesal, dan Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan.

"Kenapa tidak kau adukan saja mereka berdua?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hei!" Naruto terlihat kesal dengan umpan Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Untuk apa aku mencari masalah dengan kedua orang penting sepertinya yang bisa menggunakan uang untuk apapun yang mereka rasa itu merugikan?" suaranya terdengar santai, namun cukup membuat antara Naruto maupun Sai menunduk, ditambah mereka langsung mematikan rokoknya.

"Jadi kau pikir aku bukan orang penting?" balas Sasuke memandang Sakura langsung di sorot mata hijaunya.

"Hei Sasuke dengarkan aku, aku tidak peduli kau orang penting atau tidak, kau murid baru atau bukan, jika kurasa aku bisa menyimpan rasa peduli pada salah satu dari kalian atau itu kau, mengapa kau harus merasa dirugikan?" kali ini mata Sakura yang balas memandang sorot mata hitam didepannya. "Jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu, aku lebih baik pergi ke kel–

"Tunggu dulu Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto refleks memanggil lagi ketua OSIS yang memang terkenal dengan rasa disiplinnya yang tinggi. "Kau harus ikut di pameran pertama Sai, hari ini jam dua siang. Tenanglah, latihan basket tidak ada jadwalnya khusus sekarang." Naruto mengatakannya dengan lancar.

"Kami ingin kau datang di acara pameran seniku yang pertama." Sahut Sai menambahkan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia tidak menunjukan jika suatu kebanggaan tersendiri diajak oleh kedua siswa yang sering disegani guru-guru sekolah. "Tapi aku tidak tau akan pergi dengan siapa kesananya Sai. Mungkin, jika Ayah ada dirumah aku akan memintanya untuk –

"Sasuke bisa mengantarmu Sakura- _chan_ , ini juga ide .."

Satu jitakan dikepala Naruto oleh Sasuke membuat Sakura meringis pelan melihatnya. Apa seberani itu Sasuke? Oh baik, karena ini semua Sakura belum tahu jika mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama atau baru saling mengenal.

"Tak apa Naruto, aku tidak akan memaksakan. Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan meminta Ayahku saat ia pulang kerja." Lanjut Sakura menuntaskan kalimatnya.

"Kapan Ayahmu datang?" Sasuke angkat bicara. "Jam dua?" tanyanya lagi dan Sakura jawab dengan anggukan pelan. "Biar nanti aku yang menjemputmu." Jeda sejenak. "Pulang sekolah juga." Gengsi atau gugup? Sasuke terdengar ragu-ragu mengatakannya.

Sakura terlihat jika dia sedang menimang-nimang, baik kumpulan OSIS harus dibatalkan untuk hari ini. "Aku tunggu." Sakura meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia bahkan melupakan jika rokok Sasuke masih tersimpan di pemuda itu. Toh, asal ia memenuhi panggilan Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan moodnya Sasuke sudah berjanji ia tidak akan merokok di sekolah.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kita tidak harus merokok di sekolah lagi." Sasuke mendengus mendengar gumaman Sai. "Atau itu salah satu cara agar kau bisa mendapatkan Sakura?" tebaknya.

Sasuke mengendikan bahunya pelan. "Kita harus segera masuk kelas."

Mengalihkan pembicaraan rupanya, Naruto menyikut lengan Sai dan masih dengan cengiran khasnya. "Sai, orang yang selalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan berarti dengan orang yang sedang gugup."

.

.

.

Kakashi mengakhiri jam pelajarannya di kelas XI IPA-2, dan jam dinding dikelas menunjukan pukul satu lebih lima belas menit. "Rapat OSIS dibatalkan!" Sakura setengah berteriak berusaha memberitahu salah satunya Sara, sekretaris OSIS yang satu kelas dengannya.

Tidak ada yang bertanya alasannya, mereka yang sesama OSIS justru bersorak memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Sakura buru-buru menggendong tas nya dan menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Sakura, pulang sekarang?" Ino menauatkan alisnya bingung tidak biasanya Sakura tampak terburu-buru. Tapi ia justru berinisiatif untuk tidak lagi di tinggalkan oleh sahabatnya.

Kepala merah mudanya mengangguk cepat dan langkahnya membawa ia menjauh dari tangga.

"Sialan! Aku harus lebih cepat!" Ino mendecak sebal. Ia susul langkah Sakura yang menurutnya sangat-sangat cepat.

Tiba-tiba dirinya berhenti saat diparkiran sekolah Sakura tampaknya berbincang bersama Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke (?) mengapa bisa mereka terlihat akrab? Sedangkan Sakura sendiri tidak bercerita apa-apa tentangnya.

Ino segera mendekat, dengan penuh keberanian ia memanggil Sakura yang tersenyum mendapati kedatangannya. Sakura sudah tahu Ino pasti akan mengejar langkahnya dan ia tidak harus terkejut saat sahabatnya itu berhasil untuk usahanya.

"Ino .. kami akan pergi ke pameran seni, kau mau ikut?" ajakan Sakura yang terdengar santai dan datar bukan hanya membuat ketiga teman lelakinya terkejut, Ino sendiripun merasa tidak enak dengan ajakan Sakura.

Sasuke diam, Naruto bungkam, hanya Sai yang mendekat kemudian berdiri bersampingan dengan Sakura. "Kau bisa ikut untuk menamaninya, I-I –

"Ino." Sahut Sakura menambahkan.

"Ya. Kau bisa ikut di pameran seni pertamaku, ini memang tidak disebar untuk banyak siswa sekolah dan kalian adalah salah satu perwakilannya, menurutku." Lanjut Sai tersenyum manis.

Ucapan Sai membuat Ino jutsru merasa rendah, bagaimana ia bisa datang sedangkan kelihatannya Sakura bisa pergi bersama Sasuke untuk mengunjungi pameran seni Sai.

"Kau bingung dengan siapa kau pergi? Jika kau ingin, aku menunggumu di taman Konoha. Kita tidak saling tahu sebelumnya, jadi aku tunggu kau disana." Sai membuat Ino membeliak kaget, merasa di sanjung – _karyakan_?

"T-tidak usah aku mungkin akan berangkat sendirian." Balas Ino tak enak hati. Namun masih dengan senyuman tipisnya Sai menggeleng.

"Sakura akan berangkat dengan Sasuke, Naruto akan menjemput kekasihnya, menurutku kau sendiri jadi mungkin aku bisa menjemputmu."

Entah anugerah apa saat ini, tapi dengan datangnya Sasuke, sahabatnya yang ikut andil, Ino benar-benar tidak menyangka impiannya untuk sekedar jalan bersama Sai Shimura akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Ino menerima kesempatan terbesarnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Lebay ga sih? Ya ampun ga PD update chapter 3 nya :') _Balesin review dulu yoo_

Rimbursa : Iya makasih xD ok Ejaan nya belum sempurna-sempurna terus zebell wkwk, kalimat eifisien? Contoin dong :3

Dinaa Haruno : Sudahh :*

Luca Marvell : Ga punya hubungan apa-apa ko awalnya, baca aja perchapternya nanti yaa :*

Raizel's wife : Adududuhhh makasih bangettt xD. Hehe itu hanya bagian kalimat untuk word panjangan kali :p makasih ya udah nunggu ini aku udah update just for you :* :D

Hoshi Riri : Hehe aku belum senpai maaf :') aku nulis story ini karena aku juga masih anak sekolahan :p #ga nyambung! Abaikan :')

Dianarndraha : Makasih :) lanjutannya ini ya gatau ngejawab penasaran kamu atau engga xD Oke!

Zarachan : Okokkk :)

Undhott : Pas liat reviewmu juga seneng bangett tapi hiksss aku ga bisa panjang wordnya :'( kan fast update xD ini juga udah update ga lama-lama :p

Greentea Kim : Sudah! Sudah! ;)

Azhar : Oh iya makasih dikit-dikit ya aku perhatiin soalnya udah biasa nulis kaya gini :') makasih ya sarannya ini sudah dilanjutkan ;)

Fujiwaraa : Udahhh haaaa, ga ngerasa di paksa ko xD

Wowwoh . geegee : Sudah .. kasih review wajib masih suka ga sama chap ini? xD

Charlotte Puff : KYAAA KAMU BIKIN HATI AUTHOR DUGDUGDARR :* sudah lanjut, jangan lupa review lagi xD

Top Kopi : Ya ampun aku baru liat usename kamu ternyata kamu nyenengin juga ya xD wkwk abaikan aku lagi pusiangg :D

Sri334 : Oh ya ampun, maaf aku gatau hehe iya makasih udah di kasih tau pembelajaran aja kedepannya, makasih banyak ya :*

Aikaa-chan : Sasuke sebenarnya dia Uchiha 'kan? Wkwk, iya ini udah dilanjutin, makasih juga soal semangatnya :*

Alif Yusanto : Ga terlalu kilat sih tapi masuk di fast update #eh :D

Hikayu : Makasihhh cans/hans. Sudah dilanjutin ya :*

Clairine Clay : Iya nih makasih sarannya aku juga kalau inget baru ganti 'tau' jadi 'tahu' tapi kalau lupa .. ahh ya sudahlah :v . Update kilat ga ini? xD

Jamurlumutan462 : Wahhh aku juga :3. Ini sudah di next ;)

Guest : Hai gila, selamat datang :* kalau kamu ingin di hargai tapi kamu tidak bisa menghargai lebih baik gausah review ya :) !

Laifa : Haha iya lah say, itu kan dunia nyata, wkwk ini imajinasi aku sendiri sih haha. Makasih review nya :*

Kirara967 : Apa ini pertanyaan yang menjurus? xD. Sudahh yoo :*

Rizuki Yoshida : Wkwk jadi mesem-mesem :p

Kiki Kim : Baper ga? :v udah di lanjut nih xD :*

Tia TakoyakiUchiha : Sudah :*

Zahra-chan610 : Rated nya M _whoahh_ xD sorry-sorry galfok :')

Desypramitha26 : Adudududuhhh makasih banyak kaka atau ade siapapun dikau, aku seneng banget ampe nubruk atap #eh xD. Makasih –makasihhhh banget pujian dan reviewnya, aku apresiasi :') ini sudah update tapi ga kilat :)

Aishamath Shinobu : Macho? Wkwk kaya aku xD haha :p makasih ya sudah review :*

* * *

SPESIAL THANKS TO ALL READER TAP FAVORITE THIS STORY


	4. Chapter 4

_"Sakura akan berangkat dengan Sasuke, Naruto akan menjemput kekasihnya, menurutku kau sendiri jadi mungkin aku bisa menjemputmu." Peluang besar Ino ada didepannya._

* * *

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY HAYUMAA**

 **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Rated M for save**

 **Drama & Romance**

 ** _Typo, alur kecepatan, gaje, alur banyak kesamaan, mohon di hargai ya ..._**

BAGIAN 4

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau benar-benar akan mengajaknya Sai? Baagimana dengan Tayuya? Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak akan membuatnya marah?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir baagimana dengan jalan pikir sahabatnya.

Sai menggeleng, "Entahlah, aku tidak memikirkannya untuk sekarang ini Naruto. Pameran seniku belum benar-benar berjalan sesuai yang kuharapkan –

"Tunggu! Karena kau belum membuka pameran seni nya bodoh!" potong Naruto mendengus.

"Sebaiknya kau ajak Hinata dengan kejutan kecil Naruto." Ucapan yang begitu santai dari Sai membuat Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya kali ini. "Aku sudah membuat dua lukisan yang ku khususkan untuk Hinata dan Sakura." Tambahnya.

"Kau serius? Tapi bagaimana kau – maksudku, aku tidak peduli kau membuatkannya untuk Hinata- _chan_ , aku tak menyangka –

"Sasuke yang memintanya jam sepuluh malam." Sela Sai membalasnya cepat. Ia masih ingat keinginan sahabat yang baru pindah di Kota Konoha itu. Meskipun Sai terkejut dengan keinginannya namun ia tetap melakukan permintaan Sasuke dengan resiko jam tidurnya hanya tersisa beberapa jam saja.

Naruto mengangguk senang, "Aku benar-benar bahagia. Ya, karena kau tau sudah sejak lama aku bersama Hinata- _chan_ kali ini aku senang kau membuat lukisan untuk Sakura- _chan_." Sahut Naruto memasang cengiran lebarnya.

"Kuharap rencana pameran seni yang pertama akan berlangsung lancar. Baik, sekarang hanya tersisa empat puluh lima menit, kita harus pulang sekarang Naruto." Sai menyalakan mesin motornya begitu juga dengan Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

Jangan ditanya dimana keberadaan Sasuke, karena setelah ia berjanji akan mengantar Sakura pulang gadis itu terus mendesaknya agar tidak membuang-buang waktu, meninggalkan Ino sendirian yang naik bus untuk menuju arah rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar ingin berangkat sayang?" didekatinya Sakura yang terlihat sedang memilah-milah baju dalam lemarinya. Mebuki tersenyum lembut menatap puteri kesayangannya yang kali ini berani secara terang-terangan jika ia akan pergi bukan dalam acara sekolah.

Sakura ikut tersenyum saat ekor matanya menangkap senyuman tipis Mebuki yang lebih dulu terukir. "Kali ini ucapan Ibu benar-benar kubutuhkan, aku harus bisa menunjukan bagaimana sifatku yang sebenarnya untuk orang yang baru kukenal atau sebaliknya."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat Sakura. Sejak tadi sudah ada seseorang yang menunggumu di ruang tamu." Ucapan Mebuki membuat kedua bola mata Sakura membeliak kaget. Siapa yang di ruang tamu? Sedangkan Sasuke berjanji akan menjemputnya jam dua kurang lima belas.

Ingin memastikan sendiri Sakura segera menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan dengan kamarnya. Dari celahan pintu, ia mengintip seseorang yang memang sedang berbincang dengan Ibunya disana.

"Sialan! Sasuke benar-benar ada disini!" pekiknya kaget.

.

.

.

Tidak memerlukan banyak waktu, hanya kaus putih polos dan cardigan tosca yang akan menemani harinya kali ini. Celana hotpants yang dipakainya membuat Sakura yakin ia akan leluasa saat menaiki motor Sasuke.

Ia membawa tas selendang dan segera memasukan ponselnya disana. Berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan membuka pintunya hingga menghentikan acara perbincangan antara Mebuki dan Sasuke.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang, Ibu." Sahutnya pamit, Mebuki tidak tampak memerhatikan dengan pakaian yang di pakainya, berbalik dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandang tepat pada bagian kaki jenjangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" pertanyaan macam apa yang Sasuke lontarkan, terlebih ini didepan Ibu dari gadis yang sedang dijemputnya. Sakura menarik satu alisnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?" balasnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan mengarahkan jarinya kearah celana yang Sakura pakai. "Ganti saja, kau tidak serius akan memakai itu 'kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suaranya yang terdengar tidak suka.

Mebuki memandang kedua nya bergantian kemudian senyuman lebar terpasang di wajahnya. Ia mendorong Sakura masuk kedalam dengan meminta maaf untuk lelaki yang masih bersedia menunggu puterinya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya _nak_ , biar Bibi yang memaksanya." Sasuke hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan menuju halte yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kostannya. Ia tahu, jika pilihannya untuk ikut dalam pameran Sai bisa merugikan atau itu bisa sebaliknya. Ia hanya gadis yang memanfaatkan peluang terbesar.

Satu bus melintas sebelum Ino sampai di halte, dan untungnya supir bus itu menghentikan mobilnya lumayan lama sampai Ino punya kesempatan untuk segera naik. Tidak banyak penumpang memang, dan itu membuat Ino menarik nafas lega.

Ia tidak tau apa Sai sudah menunggu kehadirannya ditaman atau sebaliknya, yang jelas sebelum jam menunjukan pukul dua kurang lima belas ia harus benar-benar sampai di taman Konoha.

"Berhenti." Sahut Ino buru-buru, ia segera menuruni bus dan berlari kecil menuju taman yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari tempat ia turun sekarang. Sepertinya Sai sudah datang karena satu motor yang ia kenali sudah terparkir disana.

Ino menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, benar, Sai sedang duduk dengan kepalanya yang terus menengok kesegala arah. Rasa malu dan rasa tidak percaya dirinya kembali, membuat Ino buru-buru menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Ino ragu, ia tidak berani menatap langsung pada wajah Sai. Tapi lelaki berkulit pucat itu menggelengkan kepalanya yang tentu samar-samar Ino dapat melihatnya.

"Ayo." Lengannya ada dalam genggaman Sai.

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu yakin dengan pendapatmu Sasuke! Coba kau hilangkan satu saja dugaan terburuk yang ada dalam otakmu!" sahut Sakura setengah memekik. Ia memandang Sasuke jenuh, sungguh, karena saat ini Ibunya malah memilih celana jeans yang jarang Sakura pakai.

"Dugaanku tidak pernah meleset." Jawabnya percaya diri.

Sakura rasanya semakin gemas, jika ia mencoba memukul Sasuke dalam keadaan mereka yang sedang mengendarai motor bisa-bisa Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan mereka berdua bisa terjatuh ditengah jalan. Tapi, sungguh ia benci dalam keadaan terhimpit seperti ini.

Diam-diam Sasuke memelankan laju motornya dan membelokan motornya menuju salah satu museum Konoha. Ingin bertanya, tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menghentikan motornya kemudian berada dalam barisan parkir.

"Turun." Sakura segera turun dari atas motornya, melakukan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Banyak sekali pengunjungnya disini, meskipun Sai mengaku jika ia tidak mengundang banyak siswa sekolah untuk hadir di pameran seninya yang pertama. "Dimana letaknya?" ini dia yang ingin Sakura tanyakan.

"Lobi, masuk lift, berhenti di ruangan khusus lantai tiga. Sai sudah menyiapkan semuanya disana." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Meskipun Sakura merasa tidak penuh percaya diri saat dirinya berada disamping Sasuke yang berjalan datar-datar saja membuat hampir seisi orang dalam museum melihat kearah mereka, tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa bangga jika dirinya bisa bersampingan dengan orang yang menjadi sorotan.

"Hn. Lebih baik perhatikan saja jalanmu, pandangan mereka hanya membuatmu cemburu, Sakura." Gumaman atau sebuah peringatan, entahlah, yang jelas Sakura terkejut mendengarnya.

Ia tidak membalas, membiarkan sampai mana pembalasan yang harus ia siapkan saat ada waktu yang tepat antara dirinya dan Sasuke saja. –jangan berpikir macam-macam, Sakura bukan sosok psikopat yang sering film layar lebar tunjukan.

"Museum Konoha memang banyak peninggalannya terlebih saat para Hokage masih berdiri, tapi Sai hanay mengundang orang tertentu saja di pameran seninya." Sasuke coba menjawab apa yang ada dipikiran gadis pink, si ketua OSIS yang sebenarnya menyebalkan.

"Kau mengundangku karena aku salah satu tamu spesial!?" tebak Sakura dengan nadanya yang penuh tudingan.

"Tidak. Karena kau ketua OSIS sekolah."

Oh baiklah, Sakura harus menebalkan kesabarannya dan berusaha mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Mereka menaiki lift bersama dengan beberapa teman Sai yang Sasuke kenali dan mereka berbincang selama menunggu sampai bersama di lantai tiga. Tidak ada satupun yang melirik kearah Sakura yang saat ini hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Mungkin jika ia memakai celana pendek atau hotpants orang-orang bisa menganggapnya sebagai orang _kota_ , berbalik dengan sekarang yang penampilannya terlampau biasa saja,

Satu lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, dan Sakura tahu jika itu adalah lengan Sasuke yang saat ini sesekali menatap kearahnya.

"Ayo."

Mereka bersama keluar dari dalam lift. Tidak ada yang mendapat sambutan lebih selain Sasuke, sampai Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendekat kearahnya dengan wajahnya yang terlampau pucat begitu juga dengan sosok gadis disampingnya yang ekspresinya tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke, Sai belum sampai disini." Ujarnya dan Sasuke baru bisa memahami alasan sahabatnya ini terlihat was-was. "Aku takut –

"Ia pasti datang! Apalagi saat ada Ino!" Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto membuat lelaki itu membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Benar! Pasti gadis itu yang membuat Sai terlambat datang!" Naruto berseru cepat tidak mengacuhkan raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat tidak terima dan kecewa dari sorotan matanya.

Langkahnya mendekat kearah Naruto, dan Sakura memandang lelaki berambut kuning cerah itu dengan marah. Ia berheni sampai –

Satu tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Naruto. "Kau tidak harus menjelekan seseorang yang tidak bersalah! Aku bisa buktikan jika semua yang kau pikirkan itu salah, bodoh!" Sakura tak peduli jika beberapa orang diantara mereka yang berada disana menyaksikan semuanya.

Mereka yang awalnya mengumpat, mengatakan ini-itu karena ketidak sabarannya, pada akhirnya hanya mencibir Sakura karena satu-satunya gadis yang berani menampar putera tunggal Wali Kota Konoha masa kini.

Naruto balas memandang marah, namun tidak Sasuke yang berada dibelakang gadis itu. "Kau menang, aku salah sudah menuduhnya." Sahut Naruto, melera dirinya sendiri di suasana yang sedang tidak tentu. Gunting pita yang seharusnya dilakukan Sai tepat pukul dua harus sedikit di undur karena sang _empu_ nya belum kunjung hadir diantara mereka.

Sudah hampir semuanya tamu yang berdatangan di pameran seni pertama Sai. Dan mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mereka hanya sekedar menghargai pameran pertama cucu pemilik museum terbesar di Konoha.

"Maafkan, saya menghancurkan acara ini dengan keterlambatan." Sai membungkukan badannya, bibirnya masih memasang senyuman _palsu_ dan ia lekas berjalan menuju kearah gunting dan mendengarkan beberapa sambutan dari para petinggi kakeknya sebelum pameran benar-benar dibuka, dengan sesekali ia menyeka keringat dari pelipis yang tidak bisa membohongi rasa lelahnya sekarang.

Seperti ada obatnya, banyak orang yang kini melupakan kejadian sebelumnya dan memilih untuk fokus pada pameran yang sebentar lagi akan diresmikan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Terimakasih. Saya sangat senang dengan semua perhatiannya." Ia bersiap mengarahkan guntingnya dengan beberapa kamera yang sudah siap mengabadikan segala moment-moment berharga ini.

Ino berada disana dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih, jika saja dirinya lebih cepat datang dan memperbanyak waktu, sudah dipastikan jika mereka terjebak macet pun tidak akan sampai memerlukan sebanyak ini.

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan –

"Karena bukan kau yang melakukannya Sasuke! Aku harus meminta maaf pada Naruto setelah acara ini selesai." Potong Sakura, dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan niatan yang satu ini.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba mengajak Sakura pada salah satu lukisan yang dipesannya khusus pada Sai malam tadi. Malam dimana dirinya pertama kali mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sakura- _chan_ , dan Sai juga sudah ada disini." Naruto mengagetkan keduanya –terlebih Sakura. Tidak ada Sai memang dan Ino juga tidak bersama dengannya, hanya Naruto dan seorang gadis cantik dengan dress pendek ungu dibalut jaket disampingnya.

"A-aku Hinata Hyuga." Sahut gadis itu, paham dengan sorot pandangan Sakura. Mereka berjabat tangan dengan Hinata yang lebih dulu mengajaknya.

"Sakura Haruno." Balas Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Sepertinya, kami harus melihat-lihat lukisan Sai yang lain. Terlalu banyak ruang-ruangnya dan kami hanya mengunjungi bagian ini yang pertama." Pamit Naruto, bukan semata-mata ia buru-buru karena Sasuke melayangkannya tatapan dingin yang penuh dengan isyarat menusuk.

Hinata, gadis cantik dan anggun itu ditarik Naruto pelan-pelan, dan mereka menghilang di bagian ruang lainnya.

"Sasuke –

"Kau tidak tau apa artinya lukisan ini?" tanya Sasuke menyela, meskipun ia tahu Sakura sudah memanggil namanya lebih dulu.

Kepalanya menggeleng dan senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya. "Apa artinya? Kau bisa jelaskan?" Sakura dengan nada menantangnya menatap Sasuke seolah-olah lelaki itu tidak benar-benar meyakinkan hanya sekedar dari ucapannya.

"Arti dari lukisan ini, jika dalam suatu hubungan salah satu dari pasangan yang merindukan, mereka bisa melihat bulan sebagai perantara yang bisa digunakan untuk berinteraksi. Dan, –

"Kau menghafal ini semalaman?" tebak Sakura tak percaya dan hapus sudah semua ingatan Sasuke soal apa yang dijelaskan Sai tentang lukisan spesialnya. "Baik, kau bisa lanjutkan." Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Lain kali saja, kau mengacaukan semuanya." Sahut Sasuke pendek. Ia lebih memilih berpindah dan membiarkan satu ruangan _khusus_ yang tidak ada pengunjungnya selain mereka berdua itu untuk lain kali mereka kunjungi, _mungkin_.

Tidak ada rasa curiga sepertinya, dan kali ini Sakura berbinar saat Sai sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada Ino yang terus menundukan kepalanya malu-malu.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Masih sambungan chap ini untuk chap depannya. Biarin alurnya ngalir, yang nunggu _sesuatu_ sabarrrrr abis lebaran kali update yang begituan #eh :p . Soalnya aku emang belum niat buat langsung ke yang seperti itu, selain alurnya kecepatan, aku bisa kehilangan reader setiaku karena mereka bisa berpikir cerita ini terburu-buru :') maaaaaf buat yang sudah nunggu :* BALAS REVIEW!

...

Charlotte Puff : Wkwk iya yahhh OOC :') sudah dilanjutin nih ;)

Jamurlumutan462 : Haha aku juga gemezz sama kamu :p kayanya chap depan ada adegan Sai & Ino dikittt, udah di next ya :*

Raizel's wife : Haha gatau deh ikutin aja per chapternya soalnya aku ga bisa bilang gini gitu, karena ide ga akan selalu sama kalau sama mood hadapannya :p soal kisah SasuSaku emang udah aku rancang sejak awal buat chapter satu nya :* makasih juga udah nunggu ya ;)

Aikaa-chan : Hello, haha kamu kan nanya gitu xD ini udah di lanjutin ya, review lagi ok ;)

Clairine Clay : Udahhh, iya ini kilat soalnya cuman dua hari jeda waktunya xD, yaudah kalau ngerasa penasaran kamu jangan nyampe ketinggalan bacanya, itung-itung ngebuburit aja :p udah di lanjut yaaa :*

Wowwoh . Geegee : Bukan ... Sasuke ada hatinya sama aku iii xD

Dianarndraha : Nyampe hafal aku nama user kamu xD ini udah dilanjutin nih :p I hope you like ;)

Nurulita as Lita-san : Sasuke naksir aku xD wkwk nih lanjutannya maaf pendek :*

Undhott : Yeeeee dapet review kamu lagi xD iya deh teserah kamu aja gimana-gimana wkwk yang penting aku mah gini adanya :p #abaikan xD, makasih semangatnya :*

Williewillydoo : Btw ati-ati loh kalau salah kode bisa ke blokir xD aku juga ati-ati nih biar Sakuranya masih bisa dibuka #eh :p

Rizuki Yoshida : Wkwk aku makin males nulisnya :), iya lime nya nanti yaaa aku malu loh mending PM aja soal itu xD .. yakin udah ga ada typo di fict aku? Masih ada kata-kata yang ga pas loh :') iya nanti aku cek ya akun mu ;)

Greentea Kim : Sudah :* ~

CherryHyuga1 : Okokokok xD makasih juga semangatnya! :*

Kirara967 : Haha ya udah kalau udah tau :p soal pertanyaan kamu aku jawab lewat chap, yang jelas mereka ga langsung suka di awal . Karena apa? Ini buka sinetron yang love at the fisrt sight xD ini coba baca lanjutannya alurnya aku buat ngalir biar nyantai juga pembacanya yang penting ga datar sama monoton dan setiap chapter aku buat banyak selipan rahasia yang ada hubungannya sama chapter-chapter yang akan di update nanti kedepannya:*

Luca Marvell : Kan aku udah bilang loh di balasan review-an kemarin xD dan ini bukan gaya sinetron :*

Rimbursa : Kamu bukan yang pertama review :p ohh gitu yaa ok deh nanti pas kedepan-kedepannya harus aku sunting lagi sebelum posting ;) makasih semangatnya Rim :*

Hikayu : 1.900 an kayanya say :p aku kalau lagi mood ya 2.200 bisa nyampe, tapi kayanya ini ada 1.900 an ;)

Azhar : adudududuhhh makasih banyaaaaakkk ! :D kamu bener ko aku emang cepet update :p soal cerita SaIno iya ada dikit-dikit tapi ga di masukin dalam pair. Panjangin gimana, udah banyak yang minta update kilat pulaaa :') maaf wordnya ga bisa panjang :'( heheh

Pipoli : Boleh boleh xD

 _SEMANGAT BERPUASA BAGI AGAMA ISLAM_

* * *

 **SPESIAL THANKS TO ALL READER TAP FAVORITE THIS STORY**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Arti dari lukisan ini, jika dalam suatu hubungan salah satu dari pasangan yang merindukan, mereka bisa melihat bulan sebagai perantara yang bisa digunakan untuk berinteraksi. Dan, –_

 _Sayang sekali karena satu kalimat penting tidak bisa disebutkannya._

* * *

 **"MAAF RE-UPDATE SOALNYA AKU GA NEMU DAFTAR STORY INI DI UPDATE-AN TERATAS :')"**

* * *

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY HAYUMAA**

 **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Rated M for save**

 **Drama & Romance**

 ** _Typo, alur kecepatan, gaje, alur banyak kesamaan, mohon di hargai ya ..._**

BAGIAN 5

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau sudah selesai Sasuke?" Naruto menepuk bahunya dan Sai mendadak menolehkan kepalanya seakan ia baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke disana.

"Untuk apa kau datangi ruangan khususku tadi Naruto?" balas Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki berambut kuning ini yang sekarang hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk bagian tengkuknya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, tadinya aku ingin mendengar juga penjelasanmu, tapi sayang Sakura- _chan_ justru mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuabaikan." Naruto berterus terang. Seharusnya ia memang langsung mengajak Hinata untuk menemui lukisan lain yang Sai buatkan khusus untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak ingin meminta maaf?" pertanyaan ini terdengar menuding dan Naruto hanya bisa diam sebelum ia tertawa lebar dan melakukannya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau butuh maaf dari orang-orang, apalagi itu kami." Senggolnya pada Sai yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Entahlah, aku jadi senang mendengarnya."

Ino dan Sakura berada di depan pandangan mereka bertiga, dan Hinata kembali bersama teman-teman gadisnya di tempat yang berbeda. "Jika aku menginginkan Hinata- _chan_ untuk bergabung bersama mereka, apa pendapatmu Sai, Sasuke?" Naruto terpikir ide ini tiba-tiba.

Mereka saja kemana-mana atau melakukan hal apapun selalu bertiga, dan gadis didepannya hanya berdua, itu membuat perasaan Naruto terisolasi sendiri karena saat dimana waktu mengatakan mereka untuk _bersama_ Naruto benar-benar sendirian.

Ia bukannya tidak mau memilih gadis satu SMA untuk dijadikan sebagai kekasih, hanya saja baginya tidak asik saat harus bertemu setiap hari, dan setiap saat apapun itu. Terkecuali saat rasa isinya kambuh karena melihat Sakura yang terus menempel pada Sasuke, dan Ino yang terus bersampingan dengan Sai. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu saat Hinata lebih asik dengan gadis-gadis kalangan _atas_?

"Mengapa kau tidak mencobanya? Ini bukan tentang siapa yang lebih tinggi dan siapa yang lebih pantas, jika kau ingin Hinata ikut bersama Ino dan Sakura, katakan saja. Dia kekasihmu, dan ia akan melakukan apa keinginanmu." Sahut Sai angkat bicara.

Sasuke sudah meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya, menarik Sakura menjauh dan Sai sendiri mendekati Ino yang kelihatannya masih terkagum-kagum salah satu lukisan Sai yang bertema kan Naturalisme.

Dan Naruto sendiri mencari kekasihnya yang saat ini ia tidak tau dimana keberadaannya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke kau belum menjelaskan semua makna lukisan tadi!" Sakura memandang lelaki berbadan tinggi dengan kulit putih bersih melebihi dirinya. Ia jadi merasa sebal sekarang, karena selaannya Sasuke tidak mau lagi menjelaskan apa makna yang terkandung dalam lukisan yang sebenarnya Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke diam, ia lebih memilih mengabaikan ucapan Sakura atau ocehan apapun yang terus dilontarkannya.

"Jam berapa pameran seni ini selesai? Apa kita harus menunggu pameran seni ini tutup, Sasuke?" baik, suara Sakura kali ini terdengar sebal. Ia tidak mendapat satupun jawaban, dan dengan pertanyaan andalannya ia berharap Sasuke akan lekas membuka mulutnya.

"Jika kau ingin segera pulang sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu." Sahut Sasuke seadanya.

Sakura berbalik diam, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. "Tidak, bukan sekarang juga maksudku, asal jangan sampai larut malam, karena aku tidak mendapat ijin yang benar untuk itu." elaknya, dan Sasuke tidak membalas apa-apa.

Mereka masih berjalan beriringan, sampai satu belokan kembali mempertemukan antara Sai, Naruto, Ino dan Hinata. Sakura lekas mendekat menarik telapak tangan Sasuke untuk lebih mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sudah kuduga, Teme, pasti kau sedang mencari tempat yang sepi 'kan?" tuduh Naruto cepat, ia memasang cengiran khasnya, dan mendekat kearah telinga Sasuke. "Kau tidak banyak keberuntungan hari ini." Sahutnya diakhiri dengan tawaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore dan mereka masih berada di acara pameran seni Sai yang masih ramai. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melewati satu belokan khusus yang masih ditempati ke-enamnya, tidak ada yang mendekat kearah mereka saat Sai berada diantaranya.

"Sakura, kau ingin pulang sekarang?" pertanyaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya jarang didengar atau bahkan terdengar asing diantara pasang telinga selain Sakura yang tersenyum lebar, menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Kau tidak akan bisa menahan rasa takutmu jika kita pulang malam." Bagus, Sasuke menambah rasa dendam Sakura kali ini.

Sakura memang tidak membalasnya, tapi dibalik senyumannya banyak makna yang tersembunyi.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?" Ino mendekat kearahnya, dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "Kalau seperti itu, lebih baik aku juga akan pulang sekarang. Kita sama-sama ingat, besok pagi Tugas dari Kakashi- _sensei_ di kumpulkan." Sahut Ino menambahkan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Sai dan ini terdengar seperti sebuah kejutan, Sakura sendiri mengulum senyumnya mendengar penuturan Sai untuk sahabat baiknya.

Ino hanya mengangguk pelan dengan rona merah di pipinya. Sesaat Sai meminta Naruto untuk kembali menyambut tamu-tamu yang baru bisa datang sore ini. Dengan wajah malas nya dengan ditemani Hinata disampingnya, ia memperbolehkan kedua sahabatnya untuk mengantarkan gadis yang berbeda.

Pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke yang sedang berbicara sesuatu pada Sai mengubah mendadak ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sangat dingin dan datar saat –

"Sai!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil otomatis Sai menatap kearah depan, tepat dimana salah satu orang dari satu gerombolan yang keluar dari dalam lift menatapnya binar.

"Maafkan aku terlambat, Sai. Aku tau kau akan membenciku setelah ini, tapi kumohon aku bahkan sudah menyempatkan waktuku untuk hadir di acara pameran senimu yang pertama kalinya." Tayuya. Gadis yang sedari tadi Sai hindari sampai-sampai dirinya merasa was-was sendiri.

Sasuke diam, menatap Sai seolah apa langkah yang ia lakukan akan ditunggunya. Sakura, dan Ino yang menundukan dalam-dalam, mereka tidak benar-benar tau dimana situasi mereka sekarang.

Sai menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ino dan Sakura bergantian. Ia kembali tersenyum walau saat ini senyumannya tidak semulus senyuman palsunya yang seperti tadi selalu ia tampilkan. Kali ini Sai tidak bisa membohongi lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang jelas sangat berbeda.

"Sakura, Ino –" jeda sejenak. "Ini, Tayuya. _Tunanganku_."

.

.

.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mengantarku, kau benar-benar memiliki gadis yang sempurna. Dia masih bisa memaklumi jika status kita hanya _teman_." Ino tersenyum getir, ia turun dari motor Sai dan segera membungkukan badannya seolah ia sedang meminta maaf.

Sai hanya diam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan justru menyalakan mesin motornya saat ia rasa menjelaskan semuanya pada Ino tidak akan membukakan semuanya. Dan Sai harus menunggu waktu dan saat yang tepat dalam situasi yang benar-benar baik.

"Apakah aku harus lebih sabar lagi? Oh tidak, justru aku harus berterima kasih pada Sakura. Diantar olehmu adalah suatu anugera, Sai." Gumam Ino tersenyum sedih.

.

.

.

"Siapa Tayuya?" Sakura terus menanyakan pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang sampai Sasuke tidak benar-benar fokus mengendarai motornya. Ia justru membelokan arah motornya pada satu _cafe_ yang masih buka di jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah 7 malam.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja siapa dirimu?" balas Sasuke menatapnya, ia sudah membuka helmnya dan mengajak Sakura untuk masuk kedalam _cafe_. Jujur saja, Sakura tidak mengetahui ada _cafe_ ini mungkin karena ia tidak pernah memerhatikan hal-hal seperti itu atau justru _cafe_ ini terlampau sangat baru dibangun.

Sakura menaikan satu alisnya, "Untuk apa aku menanyakan siapa diriku?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, namun lelaki itu memilih diam dalam langkahnya sampai mereka memilih satu meja untuk keduanya.

"Hn. Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke, ia menyodorkan satu buku menu dihadapan Sakura.

"Aku akan memesan apa yang kau pesan." Balas Sakura menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kopi tanpa gula? Jangan bercanda." Sasuke mendengus dengan mengulum senyum geli di wajahnya.

Sakura membeliak kaget, untuk jam tujuh malam Sasuke sudah meminum kopi? Apa ia akan bergadang sampai larut setelah mengantarnya pulang?

"Ya sudah, aku pesan coklat hangat saja." Gumamnya merasa malu. Sakura menutup kedua tangannya dengan telapak tangan.

"Tidak usah grogi saat hanya ada kita saja Sakura." Sahut Sasuke, entah itu sebuah godaan atau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun itu sanggup membuat rona baru yang lebih jelas dipipinya.

Sakura teringat dengan pertandingan basket yang Naruto bilang hari lalu, Minggu depan setelah Minggu ini akan di mulainya. "Kau kapten basket untuk kali pertama pertandingan di Konoha?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, selagi mereka sama-sama menunggu pesanan, tidak ada salahnya mereka saling berbicang satu sama lain. "Aku sudah mengatakan itu." balasnya pendek.

"Ya, aku tau. Dimana pertandingannya? Di Konoha?" tanya Sakura memastikan, dan Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Oh ya benar, bukankah hanya Konoha High School yang punya lapangan basket sendiri?" kekehnya, dan Sasuke mendelik sebal.

"Otogakure. Kau belum tau bagaimana sekolah disana. Mungkin kau benar untuk dibandingkan dengan Suna dan Ame, tapi tidak dengan Oto." Sahut Sasuke membalas, Oto adalah sekolah pertama ia sebelum benar-benar pindah ke Konoha –tentunya karena satu alasan khusus.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, Sasuke sendiri menyibukan diri saat kopi pesanannya sampai. "Sasuke, jadi apa hubungannya Sai dan Tayuya?" ingatan Sakura yang memanjang membuat Sasuke hanya mendesis pelan.

"Mereka bertunangan 'kan? Mungkin itu tidak lebih –

"Kau yakin mereka tiba-tiba seperti itu? Tidak ada alasan mengapa Sai terlihat marah padanya, dan Tayuya yang terus mengemis meminta maaf?" tambah Sakura dan Sasuke balas mengangguk.

"Kita juga bisa bertunangan tiba-tiba tanpa alasan itu jika kau mau." Ini sebuah guyonan ok, tapi mulut Sakura sampai menganga mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang main-main.

"Jangan mulai! Aku ingat hampir segudang dendamku untukmu, Sasuke!" meskipun membalas namun kepala Sakura tidak benar-benar menatap kearah orang yang didepannya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, tawaan ini bukan mengejek seperti yang sering didengarnya saat mereka berdebat di kantin, tawaan ini lebih terdengar tulus ditelinganya. "Mereka ditunangkan, Sai tidak bisa menerimanya sepihak tapi pertunangan mereka sudah dilaksanakan." Jawabnya.

"Jadi apakah selama ini kau juga sudah pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan gadis lain?" pertanyaan yang Sakura layangkan terdengar hati-hati dari nada suaranya.

Sasuke mengangguk, jelas. Tapi itu hanya masa lalu, dan ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan masa lalunya sendiri. "Banyak. Aku sudah belajar banyak untuk hal itu." tegasnya.

Sakura menarik nafas gusar, "Ok." Jawabnya ambigu.

"Kau tidak harus cemburu, karena itu sisi positif bagimu." Sahut Sasuke membalas jawaban ambigu gadis didepannya. "Karena aku sudah belajar banyak, mungkin saat bersamamu aku bisa lebih serius."

Kali ini bukan hanya wajahnya yang memerah total, mulutnya ikut menganga dengan nafasnya yang benar-benar tercekat dan tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, sudah mengantarku pulang." Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura menuruni motor Sasuke kemudian membuka gerbang rumahnya yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa besok." Pamit Sasuke.

Baik Sakura terkejut karena lelaki itu tidak main-main lagi dengan ucapannya sekarang. "Hati-hati .." meskipun Sasuke tidak mendengar bisikannya, tapi Sakura serius mendo'akan lelaki yang saat ini sudah menjauh dengan motornya.

Hari ini ia rasa terjadi sangat cepat, sejak awal Sasuke bersekolah dan membuat masalah, ia sudah bisa menduga Sasuke bukan seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi Sakura berpikir, karena ia adalah murid baru, jadi ia tidak akan memandang bulu, cukup Sai dan Naruto yang pernah bermasalah saat dirinya masih duduk dikelas 10, dan ketua OSIS dikeluarkan secara tidak terhormat. Maka dari itu, saat Sasuke datang ke Konoha dan satu sekolah dengannya, itu semua merupakan peluang terbesar.

Namun satu hal, saat ia terus dipusingkan dengan sifat lelaki itu yang berbeda kali ini ia terlihat mulai terbiasa.

"Sayang.. kau sudah pulang?" Mebuki membukakannya gerbang, sudah hampir enam jam ia menunggu kedatangan Sakura dari jam empat sore. Dan sekarang jam sembilan malam puteri kesayangannya baru sampai dirumah, dengan keadaan baik-baik saja pastinya.

"Sasuke mengajak ku pergi ke _cafe_ sebentar Ibu." Sahut nya menjelaskan.

"Kau harus tidur, Ino menghubungi nomor telephone rumah, dan ia sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu _katanya_." Sakura memekik senang, memeluk Ibunya berterimakasih karena sudah memberikan kabar yang lebih gembira dibandingkan kabar saat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menunggu diruang tamunya tadi.

"Apa Ayah ada disini?" Mebuki menggeleng pelan.

"Saat pulang, pukul lima sore tadi Ayah harus berangkat lagi untuk acara Dinas."

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja?" Itachi Uchiha, atau kakak Sasuke itu sudah menghadangnya di pintu apartemen. "Kau tidak tau jika sekarang Ayah sedang sakit, Sasuke." Tambahnya, dan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang sebelumnya terasa malas.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya cepat kearah Itachi dan meminta penjelasan lebih dari sorot matanya. "Dimana Ayah dirawat?" tanyanya cepat saat Itachi tak kunjung membuka suaranya. "Bagaimana keadaan Ibu?" ini dia yang ia khawatirkan, keadaan Ibu tersayangnya jika tau Ayahnya sedang sakit.

"Di rumah sakit Oto. Mereka berangkat jam dua siang tadi." Jelas Itachi. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, Sasuke. Tandatangani berkas yang ada di mejamu, itu perjanjian sementara kau yang menggantikan Ayah untuk salah satu perusahaannya di sini." Tambah Itachi.

Hanya ada dua perusahaan, dan perusahaan yang Itachi kelola adalah cabang dari perusahaan yang Ayahnya jalankan. Sasuke mendekati berkas, dan ia sedikit terkejut saat pintu apartemennya ditutup Itachi dari luar.

 _"Selamatkan perusahaan Ayah, sayang. Ibu percayakan padamu."_ Satu pesan yang tertera disana.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Ini hanya tambahan, dan chap 6 sudah normal situation :p kalau ga ada konflik ga akan seru :') dan ini yang bisa nentuin fict aku kedepannya. Terus, setuju ga satu chapter satu hari? Soalnya dear pas mau lebaran aku ga bisa buat update. InsyaAllah aku buat sampai aku nyatain sendiri jika fict ini sudah THE END.

* * *

BALAS REVIEW!

Charlotte Puff : Haha padahal aku sendiri yang bikin kurang sreg loh, tapi liat reviewan kamu aku up lagi deh xD makasihhh :*

Hikayu : Makasih aku juga seneng liat antusias reader :') semoga makin banyak reviewnya untuk chap ini :p

Zarachan : Sudah :*

Azka-kun : Iya ini sudah ya xD makasih reviewannya :*

Ninjaturtule402 : Adududuh makasih :* iya tuh di jawab se –cuil :D

Raizel's wife : Makasih bangettt pengertiannya :p emang gitu sih, yang bikin aku bingung nyampe jarang update fict aku di akun yang lain itu gini _mereka ingin aku cepat update dengan ide yang mereka sarankan, dan saat aku lakukan , mereka malah ngasih flame karena tidak sesuai. And so, kenapa ga buat fict sendiri aja dan malah bikin aku down nyampe buat akun baru :')_ tapi anyway aku hargai semua pendapat dan aku bersyukur banget saat publish fict di akun ini, kalian reader tidak ada yang neko-neko :')

Rizuki Yoshida : Nah, makanya itu aku ga bisa balesnya, PM aku aja :D eh maaf ya aku belum review fict mu, belum buka fanfict lewat hp. Pengen fokus nyelesaian semua chap fiction ini dulu soalnya kalau dinanti-nanti bisa tahun depan updatenya kaya fict aku di akun Misshire and Wisma Ryuzaki :')

Nasyaila : Iya typo :p ini pertanyaan siapa ya yang pernah nanya siapa Sasuke sebenernya :D aku juga lupa pokoknya SASUKE ADALAH UCHIHA haha xD

Williewillydoo : Oh My Gosh! Kalau mereka nempel terus emang sih bikin fluffy tapi seriusan itu sangat monoton dear :')

Dianarndraha : Haha iya ya .. adegan itu yang nentuin fict ini sebenernya :)

Aikaa-chan : Wkwk ga apa apa kurang seru juga soalnya untuk chap yang aku update kedepannya juga tergantung sama chap yang ke -4 dan chap ke -5 ini hanya tambahan. Iya makasih ya reviewnya ;)

Wowwoh . geegee : Swear aku ga ngerti apa arti review kamu selain Hadeuhhhh, susah, klw, kebangetan. Selain itu aku angkat tangan :')

Sri334 : Makasih banyak kamu menyempatkan review chapter 3, untuk balasan review chapter 4 nama panggilan aku –NIDYA– aja :) emang iya sih sedikit kurang sreg tapi aku ga masalah :)

Jamurlumutan462 : Wkwk nih lanjutannya ;)

Alif Yusanto : Tapi bedakan isinya? :p

Kirara967 : Haha gemezzz :p ini lanjutannya semoga suka ya ;)

* * *

 **SPESIAL THANKS TO ALL READER TAP FAVORITE THIS STORY**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ayahnya sakit, dan Itachi sudah kembali meninggalkan sebuah berkas dengan satu lembar kertas kecil disampingnya._

 _"Selamatkan perusahaan Ayah, sayang. Ibu percayakan padamu."_

 _Baru saja ia merasa harinya benar-benar hidup._

* * *

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY HAYUMAA**

 **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Rated M for save**

 **Drama & Romance**

 ** _Typo, alur kecepatan, gaje, alur banyak kesamaan, mohon di hargai ya ..._**

BAGIAN 6

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Haruskah?" Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, masih tidak habis pikir langkah apa yang harus ia ambil. Sisi buruknya, saat sekarang ia bingung tidak ada seorangpun anggota keluarganya yang sanggup memberikan saran atau masukan yang tepat.

Diremasnya tulisan surat dari sang Ibu. Sasuke segera mengambil ballpointnya dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia tanda tangani surat formal yang berisikan persetujuan menjadi direktur. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana dirinya sekarang, dan diberikan pada siapa berkas yang sudah ia tandatangani sampai sebuah ketukan pintu apartemen terdengar ditelinganya.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan itu terdengar mengintrogasi. "Yamato?" berubah suara Sasuke terdengar jika ia sedang menerka-nerka. "Mau apa kau disini?"

Yamato. Benar dia orang yang saat ini berada didepan Sasuke. "Tentu saja ini saya Sasuke- _san_. Saat Fugaku- _sama_ harus dirawat kemarin, Mikoto- _sama_ meminta tolong pada saya agar anda menandatangani surat persetujuan –

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan dengan cepat berkasnya kedepan wajah Yamato yang mengulum senyum. "Jadi bagaimana maksudnya? Apa tugasku?" Sasuke segera memperbolehkan Yamato untuk berkunjung di apartemennya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu dari mana, orang seperti Itachi dan Yamato tahu dengan tempat apartemennya. Tapi, baginya tidak banyak waktu untuk berpikir hal semacam itu.

Yamato menatap tak percaya, ia matanya membeliak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan. "Apakah anda jarang memperhatikan bagaimana pekerjaan Fugaku- _sama_?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Baik. Sebenarnya tugas anda tidak terlalu berat Sasuke- _san_ , anda hanya memiliki delapan wewenang sebagai direktur utama. Pertama, memutuskan peraturan dan kebijakan perusahaan. Kedua, bertanggung jawab dalam memimpin. Ketiga, bertanggung jawab atas kerugian yang kemungkinan bisa di alami perusahaan dari tahun ketahun. Ke empat, dapat mengembangkan sumber-sumber untuk kemajuan perusahaan. Kelima, dapat menjalin hubungan dengan dunia luar dan memiliki kesanggupan dalam bersaing. Ke enam, menetapkan strategi khusus yang didasari atas visi misi perusahaan. Ketujuh, mengkoordinasi semua kegiatan perusahaan, mulai dari bidang administrasi, kepegawaian, hingga perdagangan barang. Terakhir, mengangga dan memberhentikan karyawan perusahaan, ada dalam kewenangan anda."

Sasuke terbelalak, bibirnya kali ini tidak bisa berbohong karena terlihat mengumpat banyak hal. Wajahnya datar, namun matanya terlihat menampilkan sorot keputus asaan. "Apa tugasmu?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya, yang ia tau jika Yamato adalah wakil Presiden Direktur yang harusnya menggantikan sang Ayah yang tengah jatuh sakit.

"Mendampingi anda sampai anda benar-benar memahami semua tugas kepemimpinan dalam perusahaan. Sampai, Fugaku- _sama_ benar-benar sembuh." Jawab Yamato tegas.

"Tugas awalku? –maksudnya, jam berapa aku harus berangkat kesana?" Sasuke memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Anda bisa datang setelah anda pulang sekolah. Saya akan menangani semua masalah perusahaan sebelum anda benar-benar datang disana." Sahutnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, dengan perlahan ia memijit pelipisnya mendengar semua penjelasan Yamato yang masih menempel dalam otaknya dan mulai berpikir bagaimana mengatur jadwal barunya mulai saat ini.

"Kau bisa pergi." Sasuke dengan malas meninggalkan ruangan tengahnya, ia terlalu lelah berpikir apa yang terjadi hari ini benar adanya.

Yamato sudah pergi setelah ia membungkukan badannya kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu. Apapun yang sekarang terjadi, semoga tidak membuat dampak negatif yang berlebihan untuk kehidupannya.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" Ino memanggilnya dari belakang, ia berlari kecil mengejarnya yang saat ini tengah diam menunggu. "Selamat pagi." Ucap Ino dengan penuh senyuman yang lebih lebar, dan raut wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria dari ekspresi Ino yang biasanya terlihat berubah-ubah.

"Pagi Ino. Kemarin, kau diantar Sai?" Ino menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan. "Apa yang di katakannya?" tanya Sakura lagi memastikan.

Kali ini Ino meggelengkan kepalanya, "Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya nya lagi balik memastikan.

"Tidak. Mungkin, Sai sendiri yang lebih pantas membicarakan hal ini padamu." Terang Sakura menjelaskan. "Aku tidak punya hak untuk menjelaskannya. Sasuke sendiri sangat sulit menjawabnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak biasanya kau –

"Lupakan. Aku harus menemui Sasuke, jika ia ada." Gumamnya pelan dengan rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipinya.

Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa kakak kelas dan adik kelas yang tersenyum melihat kehadiran si Ketua OSIS yang terlihat lebih riang dari hari-hari sebelumnya. "Mungkin aku harus belajar pada Sai bagaimana caranya terus tersenyum." Gumam Sakura bercanda.

Ino mengangguk membenarkan, "Kau akan butuhkan hal itu nanti, saat aku menghubungi nomor rumahmu Bibi Mebuki bilang kau belum pulang?"

"Ya aku sedang bersama Sasuke saat itu." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Jadi, kau pulang jam berapa sampai dirumahmu?" ulang Ino.

Sakura berpikir sejenak dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Jam sembilan."

"Sakura .. sepertinya aku harus lebih dulu, Sasuke memanggilmu!" Ino berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga dan Sakura sibuk mencari orang yang Ino maksud.

"Terlalu jauh pandanganmu, Sakura." Sasuke menuruni anak tangga dan berhenti tepat didepan wajahnya.

Sakura menatap jengkel, jadi, untuk apa Ino menatap kearah belakangnya sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sekarang berada tepat berhadapan dengannya. "Apa kau selalu berubah saat disekolah? Berapa wajah yang kau simpan sekarang?" ucapnya sebal. Ia tidak jadi naik tangga saat Sasuke terus menghalangi jalannya. "Apa lagi? Kau sudah menyimpan tasmu, dan aku belum! Oh Tuhan sungguh ini berat." Sakura mencebik dan barulah Sasuke menggeser sedikit badannya.

"Kau tidak bertanya aku kemana? Dimana ponselmu?" kali ini Sasuke mencoba menanyakan intinya.

Sakura mengendikan bahunya pelan, "Aku tinggalkan dirumah," Sasuke memandangnya tajam. "Sengaja, saat kemarin aku pulang baterainya sudah habis." Tambah Sakura menjelaskan agar Sasuke tidak salah paham maksud ucapannya.

"Aku ingin pergi kekantin. Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya membuat Sakura menggertakan giginya gemas. "Haus, bodoh! Bukan rokok." Sasuke memperjelas ajakannya.

"Diam disitu! Aku akan memberikan jitakan maut seperti yang kau lakukan pada Naruto jika kau merubah posisimu sekarang. Aku tidak akan lama _okay_ , hanya menyimpan tas ku dan kembali disini!" Sasuke mengulum senyumnya saat Sakura menaiki anak tangganya dengan terburu-buru. Padahal, Sasuke tidak benar-benar ingin memenuhi rasa hausnya. Ia hanya harus berpikir tugas pertamanya untuk nomor empat.

Naruto dan Sai, mereka belum mengetahuinya, atau lebih tepat, jika Sasuke tidak mau memberitahu mereka berdua atas masalahnya. Toh, Ayahnya juga masih bisa ditangani medis dan ia tidak ingin mereka menaruh rasa sedih seperti hal dirinya saat ini.

Sakura kembali menuruni anak tangga dan berhenti tepat disampingnya. "Ayo, aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu! Kau pasti akan memanggilku lagi dengan perantara Naruto untuk mengerjaiku. Benar?" tuduh Sakura dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan dengusan pelan.

"Kau ketua OSIS 'kan?" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia justru melayangkan pertanyaan yang lain lagi. Sakura mengangguk bingung, Sasuke sudah tau itu mengapa ia harus bertanya lagi, meskipun itu untuk memastikan.

"Memangnya?"

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau pasti butuh seseorang yang harus berada disampingmu. Dan itu, bukan aku." Sasuke menjawab pernyataannya sendiri.

"Kau sudah terbiasa ambigu, ya? Maksudmu aku butuh suami di usia dini seperti sekarang? Gila!" Sakura membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Jika besok aku tidak sekolah, kau bisa bersama Naruto dan Sai. Setidaknya, mereka berdua bisa menemanimu saat aku tidak ada." Ujar Sasuke menjelaskan.

Sakura mengernyit penasaran. "Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana 'kan? Lantas –

"Aku akan kembali di Oto untuk beberapa hari." Sahutnya pendek. Tidak ada alasan lain yang memperjelas ucapannya, Sasuke hanya mengatakan satu jawaban tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan lain yang Sakura ajukan.

"Menyebalkan." Sakura hanya bisa mendesis pelan.

Tidak ada yang harus tau rahasianya saat ini, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Jujur, menjadi direktur dadakan tanpa banyak persiapan bisa membuatnya gila, hanya jika ia tidak memandang semua ini permintaan Ibunya, sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan menolak mentah-mentah. Toh, Itachi yang selalu menjadi andalan Ayahnya.

"Sasuke, jadi kau ingin beli apa?" Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, mereka sudah sampai di kantin tapi tidak ada satu kalimat maupun gerakan yang Sasuke lakukan setelah mereka diam.

"Bisa kau belikan aku air mineral?"

Oh baik, Sakura harus lebih bersabar karena sekarang Sasuke punya keberanian menyuruh-nyuruh dirinya. Okay, bisa disebut jika ia adalah murid baru paling polos dibandingkan murid baru lainnya yang terlihat tidak semenyebalkan dan seberani Sasuke.

Meskipun begitu Sakura berjalan dan meminta satu botol air mineral untuknya. Melihat gelagat Sakura yang terlihat tidak terima ia suruh-suruh membuat Sasuke akhirnya hanya diam. Menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menahan agar rahasia barunya itu tidak sampai ia bicarakan.

"Kau tidak bicara apapun. Ada yang salah saat ini?" Sakura membuka suara, ia bosan sungguh. Jika biasanya setiap pagi Sakura akan disibukan dengan tugas OSIS atau berita sana-sini perihal masalah yang dibuat siswa sekolahnya seperti Sasuke, kali ini itu semua hilang entah kemana.

Sasuke perlahan menengadahkan kepalanya dari yang terus menunduk menatap meja kosong, dengan air mineral disamping tangan kanannya. "Pertandingan basket tidak lama lagi, dan dalam waktu dekat aku harus pergi ke Oto, Sakura."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan jika itu memang kebutuhan yang harus kau prioritaskan?"balasnya cepat.

"Gantikan aku dengan Sasori, aku tidak bisa latihan basket saat ini apalagi itu untuk pertandingan. Naruto, dan Sai tidak tahu soal ini. Aku ingin sebelum pertandingan mulai Sasori –

"Apakah tidak ada ganti yang lain? Oh Tuhan, Sasuke dengarkan aku! Sasori sedang mengalami masa skorsnya, jadi untuk apa aku kembali menarik nya jika masih banyak siswa yang dapat menggantikan. Adik kelas, memangnya tidak ada diantara mereka?" tanya Sakura kembali menyela.

Sasuke tidak menjawab beberapa saat. "Naruto mengatakan jika selama latihan basket terakhir dilakukan, Sasori adalah salah satu pemain terbaik. Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi." Kali ini Sakura menutup mulutnya, membiarkan hatinya yang menolak keras permintaan sosok lelaki didepannya.

Tanggung jawabnya pada perusahaan ia rasa akan lebih besar dibandingkan tanggung jawabnya pada sekolah dengan salah satu ekskul yang ia gemari. Ia memang siswa, dan seharusnya siswa melakukan apapun tidak ada alasan waktu untuk membela sekolahnya. Tapi, perusahaan besar Uchiha, akan lebih utama menentukan masa depannya setelah ia lulus sekolah.

"Katakan apa alasannya, agar aku tahu Sasuke .. bagaimana bisa aku lakukan semuanya tanpa alasan? Ini semua butuh pertimbangan." Pinta Sakura kali ini nadanya terdengar jika ia sedang memelas.

Sasuke menggeleng ia jelas tidak mau mengatakan alasannya. "Lakukan saja, dan saat aku sekolah lagi disini, aku bisa mendengarkan kabar baik itu. Seharusnya kau dukung jika itu semua demi Konoha."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu."

.

.

.

"Kau harus jelaskan ada apa dengan Sasuke saat ini Naruto!" Sakura mendesaknya karena Sai yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan Ino ditempat yang –entah, ia tidak tahu apakah mereka di atap sekolah atau taman belakang.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Bukan aku tidak mau memberitahumu sungguh Sakura- _chan_! Tapi aku tidak tahu malah apa yang kau bicarakan, tentang ada apa Sasuke saat ini atau mengapa Sasuke berubah! Justru, seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu, pagi tadi kau masih bisa pergi kekantin bersamanya!" balas Naruto membalikan pertanyaannya.

"Kupikir kau salah satu sahabatnya akan tahu!" namun Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Dia bukan tipe lelaki yang senang mengumbar masalahnya, hanya masalah kecil yang ia rasa umum baru akan ia bicarakan." Naruto memperjelas sikap Sasuke selama ini.

Sakura meninggalkan kelas Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke sebenarnya. Ia memilih melupakan apa yang sempat mereka perbincangkan dan lebih memilih mencari Sasuke yang sejak bel istirahat bunyi tadi ia tidak menemukan dimana lelaki itu.

Apakah kantin!? Hanya tempat itu satu-satunya yang belum Sakura datangi.

Langkahnya terburu-buru segera menuju kantin, lagi kejadian yang dulu seperti _de javu_ ia menabrak beberapa adik kelasnya tanpa sanggup meminta maaf karena ia berpikir waktunya yang terlalu sedikit dan ia harus segera mencari Sasuke saat ini.

Didepannya, salah satu meja yang terisi, Sasuke duduk disana. Dengan sebuah buku dan ballpoint dilengannya –bukan rokok _okay_. Sakura lekas mendekatkan diri menuju kearah Sasuke yang kelihatannya ia benar-benar sedang serius saat ini.

"Aku sudah mencarimu hampir kepenjuru sekolah! Sayangnya aku terlambat tahu jika kau berada di kantin." Sahut Sakura menarik kursinya kemudian duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang buru-buru menutup bukunya dan meminum air mineral _tadi_ sampai habis.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?" Sakura hanya diam saat Sasuke balas menanyakan maksudnya.

Gengsi memang tapi Sakura rasa ia harus melakukannya. "Apa yang menyebabkanmu berubah hari ini?"

.

.

.

"Sakura kau yakin tidak mau berbicara padaku apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" Ino bertanya lagi, sesaat ia kembali ke kelasnya bersama Sai yang mengatakan sesuatu hal, tiba-tiba raut wajah Sakura terlihat murung, ada kesedihan yang terselip di sorotan mata hijaunya yang selalu bersinar.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu rasa senangmu."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Ok_ guys, sekarang ada pertanyaan pengen bocoran alasan Sasuke pindah sama hubungan Sai  & Tayuya. Aku ada chapter khusus, yang sekarang udah di bikin. Sebenernya ini udah up nyampe chapter 12, dan nanti aku bikin chap khusus untuk jawaban mereka semua :)

 _BALAS REVIEW !_

* * *

Charlotte Puff : Haha nanti aku jawab lewat chapter ya ;) kamu baper sama Sasuke? Semoga kamu baper sama orang yang mirip Sasuke di dunia kamu :* Aamiin nin :p ini udah lanjut ya!

Nasyaila : Jangan receh ahh kebanyakan :p satu hari satu chapter nanti nyampe tanggal 27 aku off total dulu sampe satu minggu abis lebaran :) makasih semangatnya.

Williewillydoo : Makasih, soal itu iya aku JANJI soalnya ini tentang Drama&Romance High School :*

Azka-kun : Kamu review dua kali :) tapi ga apa apa :p ini sudah dilanjutkan yah makasih juga udah setuju ;)

Kasihrukmana2818 : Salam kenal juga ini udah dilanjutin ya ;)

Hikayu : Ini udah :*

Aikaa-chan : Hello, aku juga bingung jawab apa, makasih semangatnya :*

Sindi 'Kucing Pink : Adudududuhhh makasih banyakkk xD ini lanjutannya ya :)

Dianarndraha : Haha sama gatau mau jawab apa, ini lanjutannya xD

Namikaze Renaldi : Ya ampun uka udah ga on BM sering kaya dulu :p engga jadi bagian dari MARVEL aja haha

Mysaki : Makasih-makasih ;)

Aurorasytr : Wkwk masa greget? xD baper kan? Haha ini lanjutannya :*

Kiki Kim : Yuukk aku update kilat nih xD

Zarachan : Hehe iya makasih, update kilatnya nyampe 4 hari kedepan aja :)

Alif Yusanto : Makasihhh udah nunggu sama setujunya ;)

Rizuki Yoshida : Ahhhh xD sama-sama aku bukanya lewat HP jadi ga log-in :p kalau soal flame ya menurut aku ga usah di pikirin juga xD udah sering kena flame di akun aku yang lain, dan disini paling cuman kritikan dan mereka juga log-in :) makasih ya Rizu-san

Luca Marvell : Haha iya kan update kilat nyampe tanggal 27 sebelum ngunjungin rumah-rumah saudara :)

Kirara967 : Nah, nanti aku jawab di chapter khusus ya, gatau chapter berapa tapi udah aku siapin, gabakal lebih dari 25 chapternya :)

Sri334 : Soal masa lalu Sasuke maaf aku ga bisa jelasin, tentang konflik dia aja sama alasan Sai & Tayuya tunangan paling itu yang aku jawab, ini lanjutannya ya :*

Jade Angel of Death Daniels : Haha makasih xD, semoga aja kamu yang ga terlalu baper :') ini udah chapter selanjutnya :*

Zahra-chan610 : Mainstream? Secara author di FFN ini buanyak banget sist :3 nanti aja ya soal itu, mendingan baca aja. Typo? Wkwk aku jarang liat lagi tulisan aku sebelum di posting xD terus emang suka nempel terus typo yang kaya gitu sama kata yang ga pas aku suka salah ngetik atau lagi ga fokus. Word dipanjangin, maaf ya .. soalnya aku update kilat untuk sekarang-sekarang :') Ini chapter selanjutnya, semoga ga terlalu banyak kesalahan ya :*

Jamurlumutan462 : Ok! Nanti aku jawab di chapter khusus ya ;) ini lanjutannya :)

* * *

 **SPESIAL THANKS TO ALL READER TAP FAVORITE THIS STORY**


End file.
